Time of My Life
by fighter419
Summary: Rose is made to go on a Spring Break family vacation and wouldn't expect to have any fun without any of her friends...until she meets Emmeett
1. Time of My Life

**The Jukebox contest**

**PenName: fighter419**

**Song choice: "Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 7,362**

**Pairing: Rose and Emmett,**

**Summary: Rose is made to go on a family vacation. Not looking forward or wanting to go she doesn't expect anything to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any of the Twilight characters. Everything belongs to its rightful owners. I'm just lucky to get to have fun with them. **

**Beta'd by the amazing Laurazuleta18!**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Rose, stop looking like we're the worst parents in the world. Is it so bad that we want to have a nice family vacation together?" my mom asked. She sighed as I shrugged still looking out the window.

"What's wrong Blondie mad because you couldn't go to sunny Florida with Vera to drink, party and suck face with random guys?" Jacob teased. I swear if he wasn't my little brother I would throw him over the side of the boat the first possible chance I got. So instead I grabbed his Gameboy DS from his hands and hit him in the head with it.

"Mom," he whined and I just rolled my eyes at his whining mumbling cry baby.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale you know better. And Jacob Michael Hale stop antagonizing your sister or else I'll let her keep hitting you and I'll take your Gameboy away from you for the whole duration of this vacation," my mom threatened.

"Yes mom," we both mumbled at the same time. If it wasn't for my little brother Dexter I would be questioning my parents want to ever reproduce after they had me. I love Jacob, mostly because he's my little brother and I kind of have to, but Dexter makes up for his annoyingness. Dexter is sweet and the perfect little brother. Jacob is just annoying and I'm not sure why but always smells, kind of like how a dog always smells.

We made it to the port and got there just in time when they started boarding. All of us handed our bags and got our room numbers.

"Why does Blondie get her own room?" Jake asked annoyed. He begged our parents to have his own room, saying that he's 13 and needed privacy.

"Because that was the deal we made with her. And if you had your own room I would be getting calls about you messing or breaking something. So you and Dexter are staying in our room," dad explained calmly. Jake crossed his arms and grumbled like the little kid he was.

"Can I spend the night in your room?" Dexter asked as we headed to our parent's room.

"Of course buddy," I smiled messing his hair.

"Can I spend the night?" Jake asked looking hopeful.

"Maybe, if you can actually not annoy the crap out of me."

"Then where's the fun in that," he laughed. Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but smile. We both knew we annoyed the shit out of each other but that's just how it has always been between us.

"I'm gonna head to my room and get situated," I told them. As I headed to my room, I felt my phone vibrating and looking at the screen I saw that it was Vera.

"Hey," I answered happy to hear from my best friend.

"I still can't believe that you couldn't come to Florida with us for Spring break." I could hear the pout in her voice. We had plans of spending all day in the sun and partying late. And boys, finding lots of boys while we were down there.

"I know, but at least you get to be with all our friends, I'm stuck with my family."

"True, but it's not going to be as much fun without you."

"Of course not," I smiled and she just laughed in return.

"Do you know if you'll get any cell phone reception while on the cruise?"

"I'm not sure but I do have a phone in my room, so I might be able to use that. If not then we can just Skype that is if you'll take time out of your amazing Spring break to be able to talk to your best friend that'll be bored out of her mind. And I'm probably going to be gaining a ton of weight since there's food galore."

"Don't worry I think I can at least Skype with you once, you know so you can see the hot boys and fun times that you'll be missing out on." She teased.

"Thanks, love ya too," I mumbled sarcastically.

"You know I love you, but I got to get back to class because lunch is over. So count that as a bonus for you, your parents got you out a couple days early."

"Yeah, that's the only good thing," I sighed.

"It's at least something, but either way I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

When I got to my room all of my bags were already there, so I started to unpack everything and put it away in the drawers. As I looked around the room, I had to admit to myself this wasn't that bad. It was nothing compared to my parents chamber since they got the Penthouse Suite. But my Ocean View with Veranda room was perfect for me.

Once the safety drill was done and the ship took off I started to look around and my mom insisted that we eat lunch and dinner together since tomorrow we would all probably be doing our own thing around the giant ship. That was fine with me, I knew that I was going to try and enjoy myself as much as I could on the cruise, even if I was alone and with zero friends. As bad as it may sound, that meant spending time away from my family, but I am an eighteen year old girl, so can you really blame me?

**EPOV**

"Not in my house!" I exclaimed as I gave Paul, one of my friends, a high five.

"Shut your trap Em and just play," Peter grumbled throwing the ball at my stomach.

"If you can't stand that I'm winning then get off the court and start taking notes Pete," I smirked.

"Why don't we just let our skills do the talking," Embry suggested. I smiled as I started and easily got past Peter. The guy might be big but he wasn't fast enough. Right as I was about to pass the ball to Edward I spotted the hottest girl I've ever seen. She had an amazing body. Long pale blonde hair, and damn, she was like an angel walking among men. The next thing I knew I was on my back and my head hurt.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up rubbing my forehead as the guys just all stood there laughing at me.

"So which part of that should I take notes on?" Peter asked wiping tears from his eyes while clutching his stomach.

"Bastards," I mumbled under my breath. Jasper extended his hand out to me as he started to calm down from his laughing fit.

"Em, I'm not sure what happened but at one second you were focused on the game and the next you were looking off to the side and then BAM! You were on your back from running into the pole. It was probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled looking around for that girl that I just completely embarrassed myself in front of.

"Em, did that thick skull of yours finally find a worthy opponent or are you able to play?" Edward asked.

"Nah, I'm good," I told them getting up and ready to play again. I couldn't help but feel a bit sad that I couldn't see that girl anywhere around the court the rest of the day, and I didn't see her anywhere on the ship, at least where I was. But it was a ten day cruise so I had enough time to track her down.

The next day I woke up a little before nine and headed to the gym. I love cruises but a lot of it revolves around food. They even have a huge midnight buffet. All the food is delicious as well, but to make sure that all that food didn't stretch my midsection I made sure that I would hit the gym every morning. When I got there I couldn't help but notice the beautiful blonde from yesterday.

Seizing the opportunity I quickly ran and took the only other empty treadmill next to her. I figured I'd try to impress her a bit and started off at a higher speed than what I knew I should've. But to get a girl like her, you have to break the rules. Every now and then I would try to sneakily look over at her so I wouldn't be too obvious. Normally, I would start a conversation but she was listening to her iPod, so conversation wasn't an option at the moment.

"You know if you're gonna keep staring you should just take a picture," she told me as she started her cool down, "it'll last longer."

"Don't mind if I do," I smirked, picking my iPhone up and taking a quick picture of her.

"Hey!" she yelled, "I didn't mean that literally," she glared pulling the earphones out.

"Too bad I got it and I think I'm gonna keep it for a while. But all that's missing is your phone number so I can see the picture every time you call me," I smirked wider as she rolled her eyes.

"Does that line actually work on girls?" she looked at me cocking one eyebrow.

I put my feet on the sides so I could stop running and lean towards her. "Why don't you tell me?" I asked giving her my dimpled smile that I knew girls loved.

"You don't even know me? And I doubt we live anywhere near each other," she replied as she grabbed a towel wiping the sweat off of her and I turned off my machine to follow her.

"Well then why don't you let me get to know you? Say in 'bout an hour, meet me at the outdoor grill?"

"We'll see," she smiled and headed out of the gym. I waited till her amazing curves disappeared from my view and headed to my own room to get ready.

**RPOV**

I practically ran back to my room and quickly showered. The only thing that took anytime was being able to find an outfit that would be perfect. After about five outfit changes I finally settled on something simple. I put on some jean shorts with a black t-shirt over top of my red bikini. I figured that after a late breakfast I could go to the pool and relax since it was sunny and fairly warm.

When I was done getting ready, it was a bit after ten, I headed to the deck and walked towards the outdoor grill. As I got closer it wasn't hard to miss the guy I was looking for. Compared to everyone around him he looked huge.

I can't lie and say that I wasn't attracted to him, because I would be crazy not to be. He had short brown curly hair and deep brown eyes to match. His build was tall and muscular. But not overly muscular that it was disgusting like those guys that you see in the Mr. Universe contests. Everything about him was perfect. And that smile, he had a very cute and adorable dimpled smile that took everything I had in me to resist not tackling him earlier.

When he spotted me from the table he was sitting at he smiled widely and stood up waving at me. I politely waved back and made my way over to him. As he pulled my seat out for me we exchange quiet 'hellos'. When we ordered our drinks we sat there in comfortable silence and looked over the menus in front of us. Every now and then I would try to sneak a peek over at him and I would find him looking back at me. Never before in my life could I remember any other guy able to make me blush, but I felt that unfamiliar heat rise to my cheeks whenever I saw him looking back at me.

The way he looked at me was different than other guys. It was as if I was some kind of treasure that he finally found. That I wasn't just some hot chick or whatever. For some reason, I felt different around him. Like I could be myself, and that there was this odd connection that I could feel sizzling between us. It was kind of freaking me out because I didn't even know his freaking name!

"I'll have two quarter pound bacon burgers with everything on them, large order of cheese fries and….tater tots," he smiled at the last part handing his menu to the waitress. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips. He might look like a walking building but he had this adorable childlike side that made me fall for him even more.

"Umm…I'll just have the grilled chicken salad," I told her quickly not really sure what else to order.

"You go to a grille and you order a salad?" he teased.

"Well I think you ordered enough meat and calories for the both of us," I replied taking a sip of my water.

"To have an amazing body like this and also have enough energy to keep up with you I need all those calories," he smiled.

"You don't even know my name."

"Well, not yet. But I think I can guess it."

"Oh, really," I challenged smiling while folding my hands on the table wondering what kind of cheesy line I would get next.

"It's easy, it's Rose."

I tried to think if I ever said my name to him before. But I was sure that I didn't. So after thinking for a bit I asked him why he thinks that.

"Because you're beautiful, but yet you have some thorns that would keep other guys away and discourages them from talking to you. But me I don't like to give up, and I also love a girl that I can joke and tease and she'd do the same back to me. Some would just want and like you for your beauty. But I love everything about you already," he smiled gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I couldn't help the way my heart fluttered when he said 'love'. "So am I right?" he smiled.

"How many times have you used that line?"

"Including just now?" I nodded. "I lost count," he chuckled making me laugh. "It had to be right eventually."

"True, and I guess today's your lucky day. So you know my name, but what's yours?" He looked a little surprised at the fact that his guess had been accurate but smiled a little smugly at me.

"I think you should guess this time."

I leaned back and he mirrored my movement. Looking at him I had no idea what his name would be and I couldn't think of some cheesy pick up line.

"Hmmm…maybe your name is Zeus, since you're so big and strong," I told him smirking but at the same time sounding like I was about to faint.

"Well what about me being handsome? I'm sure you picked it because of my god-like good looks," he teased, I'm sure fishing for a compliment.

"No, I don't think Zeus was necessarily handsome," I teased. "He was just the 'king' of all the gods," I stated using my fingers making air quotations at the word king.

"I'll take that," he smiled shrugging and leaning back as the waitress came with the food. We sat there eating for a little bit, and I was still wondering what his name was.

"So was I right?" I asked

"Yes, I am the mighty Zeus," he replied trying to sound big and powerful while he flexed his muscles. I couldn't help but laugh as he kept posing and making stupid faces. To get him to stop I picked up one of his tater tots, dipped it in the ketchup and tossed it at him hitting him right between the eyes. If him posing like an idiot wasn't enough he now had a big blob of ketchup between his eyes. At that point I couldn't stop laughing while he pouted like a child going cross eyed from looking at the spot of ketchup.

Then suddenly the most un-lady like snort came from me from laughing so hard. When that happened I immediately stopped laughing and covered my face feeling myself blush even more, but this time in embarrassment. When I peeked through my fingers to look at him I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Did…did you just…?" he asked trailing off.

"Yes! Okay? I snorted," I yelled at him embarrassed. The embarrassment didn't get any better when he started to laugh loudly. Though I was completely embarrassed about my loud snort I couldn't help but smile from his loud belly laugh. "Okay, I think you've laughed enough and disturbed enough people's meals," I told him trying to get him to calm down. "Now tell me what your real name is?"

"It's Emmett, but you can call me Em…or Zeus if you prefer," he smiled charmingly once he calmed down.

"Well, I'm glad that I was able to entertain you and make your day better," I mumbled as I started eating the rest of my salad.

"I'm sorry, but that was probably one of the best things I've ever heard."

"My snort was that amazing?"

"Yeah, I mean, it was cute," he shrugged.

I just rolled my eyes. "You still have ketchup with on your forehead."

"Oh, do I, well you have ketchup on you as well."

"What where," I looked around my clothes and unexpectedly felt a tater tot completely coated in ketchup hit my neck as I sucked in a breath.

"Right there," he pointed with a too innocent and sweet face. "You must not be very girly with your snorting and getting food all over yourself," he teased.

"You must be a pig then?"

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because," I started as I threw some of my salad at him, "you have _my_ salad all over you," I smirked.

"Why you," he started grabbing more tater tots as I started to try to find cover from the tater tot pelting.

"Ahem," we heard to the side of us from someone clearing their throat. Em and I looked at each other smiling like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Can you both please either resume your meal or please leave?" the, who I assumed was the manager, asked us looking really irritated.

"Yeah, sure," I said trying not to laugh. "We were just leaving," I told him as I stood up and Emmett followed my actions as we headed away from the restaurant and towards one of the upper decks with the basketball and volleyball courts.

"I think they liked us and want us to go back there for dinner," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that they're our number one fans."

"They should go on Facebook and join the group that has the rest of my followers."

"Oh really, you're that amazing?" I teased.

"Hell yeah, and you're very lucky that I'm spending all this time with you."

"In that case I should be thanking God for every second I'm with you, as well as take pictures like a crazy fan girl," I replied playing along.

"No one would blame you if you started to act a bit crazy over being with me. I just have that effect on women. It's a blessing and a curse," he sighed.

"And you should be prepared for me to stalk you this whole cruise," I mockingly warned.

"In that case maybe we should just spend all our time together. Since you're going to be stalking me I might as well enjoy the company of a beautiful woman."

"OMG! Emmet just called me beautiful! I might faint! And my hand and hair that you touched I'm never going to wash either one ever again!" I squealed acting like some kind of crazy fan girl.

"Okay, wow…ummm…I have a doctor's appointment now. And I need to get off the ship…so I might never see you ever again," he said slowly backing away from me teasingly. "And I think that I see some foam oozing out of your mouth so, yeah, don't want to get anything of that on me."

"Oh, shut up," I said smacking his chest as we laughed. We walked over to the railing and I leaned against it looking down at the beautiful water as he leaned back crossing his arms over his chest. "So are you here with your family?" I asked glancing over at him.

"No, my friends and I took an extra week on our Spring Break and did a little cross country trip. We ended up in Vancouver and thought that a cruise sounded fun," he shrugged. "I'm guessing you're here with your family?"

"Yeah, I was going to go to Florida for Spring Break but my parents vetoed that and made me come on a family vacation. This is nice and all that, but I kind of wanted to be with my friends making crazy memories together before we headed off to college."

"How old are you?" he asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Don't worry I'm 18, so I'm legal," I told him with a wink.

"Okay, good," he sighed.

"Bad experience?"

"Let's just say after having a shot gun pointed to you junk you make sure that you ask for ages," he laughed.

"I don't know what it's like having something like that pointed at my junk, since I don't have one, but you would probably stay single till you died if you were a eunuch."

"True and I'm sure that you would want to see it someday," he smirked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You wish."

"Maybe I do."

"No matter what that might never happen, and you never told me how old you are," I turned towards him expectantly.

"I'm 20. I'm going to Ohio State for sports medicine. My favorite color is blue. I am the youngest of five boys. My last name is McCarty. I'm from Gatlinburg, Tennessee. My birthday is June 6th, 1991," he said and then looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked after a moment.

"It's your turn to tell me about yourself."

"Umm…okay, I'm 18, as I've already told you. I go to East High School. I'm from Rochester, New York. I'm not sure where I want to go to college, but I want to go for early childhood education. My last name is Hale. My favorite color is purple. I'm the oldest of three, I have two younger brothers."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it, but you forgot your birthday."

"My birthday is October 15th, 1992."

"Good to know," he smiled.

"And why is that?"

"So that I know when to make a surprise visit, if not that at least a birthday call," he smiled.

"I might have to return the favor then."

"I would expect nothing less."

"You know you're very sure of yourself."

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't be spending all this time with you now would I?"

"True."

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" he asked curiosity shinning in his eyes.

"Why don't you tell me," I smirked.

"How about I show you," he smiled with a new look in his eye.

"What do you—" I was quickly cut off when he lifted me up and tossed me over his shoulder and started running. The more I yelled for him to put me down as I flailed around trying to get out of his strong grip the more he laughed. After a bit I stopped and just enjoyed the view of his amazing ass. I must say that with the low slung swim trunks on him I had a very nice view.

When I finally was able to pull my eyes away from his ass I noticed that we were on the main deck. I looked around and I knew where Emmett was heading for.

"Emmett! No, stop put me down!" I yelled getting the attention from everyone around us.

But before I could protest any further I was thrown into the pool and I started to try to get my bearings and surface. Right as I did a huge splash bombarded me and I knew that only someone Emmett's size could make that.

"Hey, no jumping into the pool!" I heard one of the lifeguards yell at us. Before I could say anything else I felt strong hands pull me under and I was crushed against a hard plane that I could only imagine was Em's chest. When we came up for air I found myself in his arms and met with a very bright dimple smile Emmett. "You could at least warn a girl," I glared.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you wet because of me," he winked and I dunked him under and quickly swam for the edge pulling myself out and ran before Emmett could get a hold of me. I ran away laughing as he yelled at me to stop and I pulled my room key out of my pocket when I got closer hoping to be able to lock him out.

I successfully got to my door but right as I got the key into the handle I was turned around with my back pinned to the door. Emmett was standing there with maybe an inch between our bodies. He had his hands placed on either side of my head trapping me as he slowly leaned closer.

"Now Rose, did you really think that I wouldn't catch you?" he asked his nose touching mine.

For some reason this man had some kind of power over me that made me speechless when he was close to me. Every time he touched me it was as if someone sent a jolt through my body making my heart skip a beat. And every time that he said my name or smiled at me, I knew I fell for him even more. At that moment he could've done anything to me and I would've been fine with it.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?" he asked smiling at the effect he had on me.

I tried to control my erratic breathing, "You should know I'm not one to just let someone catch me. I like for them to work for it, to know they're willing to go the distance," I responded once I found my voice.

"Don't worry, I'm willing to go the distance," he smiled glancing down at my lips as I licked them. I saw his eyes grow darker, with what I could only describe as desire.

Slowly he moved closer and I could fell his breathe ghost over my skin. I closed my eyes feeling my heart start to race, flutter and skip all at the same time and my hands glided up his sides wrapping around his back. I felt him place his large hand cradling the side of my face gliding the pad of his thumb across my cheek.

"Emmett, please," I whispered so softly that if I wouldn't have felt my lips brush against his as I spoke I wouldn't have thought I said it out loud. Even with the small brushes against his lips my body felt so alive and tingly that all I wanted as for him to kiss me.

"Emmett, dude, there you are!" I heard a male voice call to him. As Emmett turned his head towards the voice I heard him let out a low growl and I felt the vibrations rumble through his chest.

"Rose?" I heard my mom say from down the hall way.

"Shit," I mumbled and we pulled apart and I was left wanting so much more than light brushes against his lips that I could've just been imagining.

"Em, man, we're going to play some hoops you in?" I heard the guy ask Emmett and he nodded saying that he'd be there in a bit. The guy was happy with that answer and followed a group of guys back to the upper deck.

"Rose!" I heard Dexter yell before jumping up at me, I caught him kissing his head.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" I asked and he animatedly told me about the fun that he had and the friends he was making.

"Who's that?" he asked quietly. Dexter may be smart and social for only being six, but he could get pretty shy and I knew Em's size probably wasn't helping his shyness.

"I'm Emmett," he told Dexter.

"I'm Dexter. Did you and Rose suck face all day?" he asked making Emmett laugh loudly.

"I like your brother," he said.

"Me too, it's Jake that can annoy the crap out of me."

"Hey Rose, who is this?" I heard my mom ask as she got closer with my dad and Jake with her.

"This is Emmett. Emmett, this is my mom, dad and my other little brother Jake," I introduced them all.

"Nice to meet you all," he said shaking hands firmly with my father.

"Rose, we were going to go to the early seating for dinner. Would you be able to be ready by then?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Mama, can Emmett eat with us? He was sucking face with Rose," Dexter said with complete innocence. Jake just started to laugh and make kissing noises. In response I flicked his ear

"Beauty Queen," he mumbled.

"Mutt."

"Blondie."

"Midget," I teased knowing he hated how he was a bit short for his age.

"Both of you stop it," my mom sighed. "Rose the dinner starts in about an hour so you should start getting ready.

"Okay," I responded setting Dexter down and I turned to Emmett. "I guess I'll see you around then," I smiled hopefully.

"Hopefully sooner than later," he smiled back.

"Why doesn't Emmett join us, if you want to?" my mom asked probably able to notice the attraction between us. Or Emmett was just the kind of person that easily attracted people towards him and made them like him.

"That sounds great," he smiled taking my hand in his. That small gesture sent tingles up my spine.

"We'll see you at dinner then," my mom smiled conspiratorially as they headed to their room.

"So I should go get ready because I need to take another shower since someone had to throw me into the pool."

"What I knew you had your swimsuit on, I saw the strings tied around your neck, or else I wouldn't have done it."

"I am surprised that you accepted my mom's invitation to dinner."

"Why would I reject it?"

"Because you're supposed to be playing basketball with your friends."

"They'll understand," he shrugged. "And besides that just means that I get to spend more time with you. Knowing you, you would probably try to hide from me tomorrow just to see if I can find you."

"I wasn't thinking that but it doesn't sound like bad idea."

"Shit, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Too bad," I smiled, "but I do have to go get ready. So I'll see you at the restaurant."

"I'll be the extremely handsome one," he smiled kissing my hand before he headed to what I assumed was his room.

After smiling the whole time I was getting ready to have a giant smile permanently plastered on my face. As I was getting ready I was chatting with Vera while she was packing. Since she was able to easily tell how happy I was compared to yesterday, she kept persisting I tell her about why I was happy until I finally broke down and told her.

Once I promised her that I would Skype with her when I got back I was finally given permission to leave. Looking at my watch I saw that I was going to be a few minutes late, but I'm sure that my mom wouldn't freak out too bad. When I got there I was able to find my family easily enough, mostly to the help of Emmett's booming laugh. Smiling, I walked over to their table and took the seat between Emmett and Dexter.

"Sorry I'm late, Vera wanted to talk and wouldn't let me leave," I explained as I approached the table, Emmett stood up helping me scoot my chair in. I smiled in thanks and he smiled back.

"Its fine Rose, Emmet was just telling us about working on railroads with his family," my dad told me. This was probably the first time that I ever saw my dad get along with any guy that I was with.

"You worked on the railroads? Doing what?" I asked Emmett curious.

"We would repair fixes to ties and replace them and what not. Someone needs to do it, and I liked working outdoors, and it isn't too bad for the body as you can tell," he smiled winking at me.

I looked down and quickly ordered the first thing I saw on the menu. The rest of the time with my family was actually…fun. I was surprised how easy Em got along with my family. He even got along with Jacob, which that surprised even me.

"What are you two doing the rest of the night?" my dad asked looking at Emmett like he would get a gun out and shoot him if he said the wrong answer.

"Well on the main deck they're having an 80's type music night. That was one of the best times for music, so I was going to ask if Rose could join me and my friends. But if you all were going to do something all together then that's fine," Emmett said politely.

"No, you two go have fun," my mom answered before my dad could say anything. She placed her hand on my dad's arm and I knew that he wouldn't protest. But you could tell that he'd rather me stay with them than spend the night with Em. He might have gotten along with Em, but what father would rather his daughter spend the rest of the night with some guy instead of with the family. I'm sure he was probably planning on locking my door with a chain while I was sleeping, of course after he made sure no males, meaning Emmett, wasn't in the room with me.

"You all could join us," he insisted and I tried not to laugh at him trying to fetch for brownie points from my dad.

"No we were going to go to the theatre for the show they're presenting tonight," my mom answered as my father still didn't look too happy about me spending the night with Em.

"We should get going," I said standing up.

"Okay, you two have fun," my mom told us with a smile. I hugged my parents goodnight and messed Dexter's hair.

"Don't have too much fun," Jacob teased wrapping his arms around his body so from behind it looked like he was making out with someone. As I walked by him I let my purse hit him hard in the head acting like it was an accident.

"Little tip man, making out with a girl sounds and looks nothing like that," Emmett told him before we headed to the main deck.

"Great now Jake is probably going to try and make out with a girl just to see if you're right," I told Emmett when got into the elevator.

"Every guy always wants to make out with girls," he shrugged. "It was bound to happen sometime."

"I'm not sure Jake will ever get a girl."

"He's your little brother of course you think that," he laughed taking my hand in his. I started to feel those tingles through my body again which made me smile.

When the elevator dinged we walked out and headed towards the crowd of people gathering. I let Emmett lead me since I didn't know who or what his friends looked like. Once we approached them Emmett introduced me to all of them, and I was able to remember a few of their names but not all.

Most of the night was spent dancing with Emmet. I must say I had a bit too much fun when Madonna's 'Like A Virgin' came on. But it was fun to see that tortured expression on his face. When the song was over I couldn't help laughing at him trying to compose himself.

It seemed like the whole night I was laughing and smiling. Most of it was at Emmett. When Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' came on it reminded me of a musical. Everyone that knew the moves started to do it not caring how crazy we might have looked. And Emmett…being well…Emmett did some free styling, by that I mean that he tried to do some well known MJ moves. Let's just say that he should stick to football.

When it started to get late we ended up taking a little walk around the deck and ended up at the front where there were a few other couples star gazing.

"I always wanted to do this," Emmett said excitedly as he ran towards the front of the boat. Right at that moment I knew what he was going to do and I tried to get to him to stop him.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" he exclaimed loudly holding his arms out and everything. Running up behind him I pulled him off the rail. He lost his balance and fell backwards inevitably pulling me down with him. I fell on top of him feeling him shake both of us from his laughter. I couldn't help but smile at his joy.

"You're like a child," I said between laughs.

"But you're always having fun with me right?" he asked smiling like he already knew the answer.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"Hey look," he said looking past me. I rolled beside him and looked up. To say what we saw was beautiful, would be an understatement. The sight was indescribable. There were literally no words that would be able to describe what we were looking at.

It was like a dance of lights. Nothing like one of those light shows that you would see at an amusement park. It was a hundred times better. The lights were moving as if they heard the music and wanted to join in the festivities that were happening on the ship.

"That's amazing," Emmett whispered as if talking too loud would make the lights suddenly disappear.

"Yeah it is," I replied in a whisper as well.

"I'm really happy I got to see this with you," Emmett smiled down at me as he wrapped an arm around me holding me close to his side. I rested my arm across his waist snuggling into his side not caring that we were lying on the deck.

"I'm happy I'm here with you too," I replied with a smile. For the first time since getting on the plane to Vancouver, I really was happy to be on this cruise ship, and that all was because of this amazing guy.

After lying on the deck and looking up at the Northern lights we made our way back inside and being the gentleman that he is he walked me to my room. Once we got there we stood there talking and laughing. I was starting to think I was never going to have a dull moment with Em.

"Hey, well I better get going, because I promised to talk to my friend, Vera, before I went to bed," I told him.

"Oh, okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"We'll see if you can actually find me," I teased.

We stood there looking at each other for a few moments. It felt like we should do something, and I was hoping for a kiss, but neither of us was moving. So to stop making this awkward I figured I should head inside my room.

"Well, goodnight," I said opening my door and stepping inside.

"Night," he sighed like he was frustrated with himself. I watched him walk off before I closed my door and started to get my pajamas on. Once I was comfortable I got online and started to Skype with Vera. Of course she asked for all the details. I went over every detail and she kept teasing me for falling for him.

"Did you get a goodnight kiss?" she asked excitedly. Sighing loudly I was about to answer her, but there was a loud knock on my door.

"Just wait a second I'll be right back," I told her walking to my door.

"Hurry back!" I heard her yell.

I opened the door and was very surprised to see Emmett standing there in just sweatpants. Though I was surprised I couldn't help but let my eyes feast on the amazing sight before me. Once I got done with my initial ogling I looked at his face and saw that he was looking at me more intensely than he was when he had me pinned against my door hours earlier.

"Em wha—" before I could finish my question I was quickly, happily and enjoyably cut off by his lips crushing against mine as he held my face in his hands not letting me pull away. As soon as I was able to I wrapped my arms around his neck fisting his soft curls in my hands. When I tugged a bit on them he let out a low growl that ignited my body like a flame was consuming me. I would happily burn to death in that fire.

Slowly and purposefully he slid one hand down from my face and down my body leaving a wake of desire in its trail. He gripped my hip pulling me flush against him. And I was able to feel all of him against my body.

As soon as the kiss started it was over and I could smell his scent all around me, both of us panting for air, our foreheads resting against each other's. If it wasn't for that basic human necessity I would make sure those lips stayed attached to mine…or at least my body.

"I'm sorry," He said after a second.

"What the hell would you be sorry for?" I asked confused looking into his deep eyes.

"That I just barged in and kissed you."

"Don't ever be sorry for that," I told him before pulling his lips to mine, air be damned. I needed him to keep me alive not some stupid polluted air. Once he recovered he kissed me back with even more passion that I ever thought possible. Moaning softly against his lips, I felt his hand trail down my thigh hitching my leg around his waist.

"ROSALIE HALE!" I heard Vera yell for me when I pulled Emmett into my room closing the door. I didn't mind kissing him in the hallway, but I'm sure the older couple giving us dirty looks did. "I HEARD THE DOOR CLOSE!"

"Who's that?" Em asked between his kissed which were leading down my neck.

"No one," I panted pulling his lips back to mine.

"You know I just heard you right?" she asked.

"I don't care. And I'll talk to you later, so you can either end the conversation or listen to us," I yelled back to her.

"Horny bitch," she teased and I couldn't help but laugh because it was true. If you had a guy like this making you feel amazing and burning in the flames of desire, wouldn't you be a horny bitch?

"Does that mean you're going to watch, or at least listen?" I asked as Emmett kissed down my neck moaning softly at the sensation.

"Hell no, just E-mail me when you're able to. Bye!" she said mumbling something about going on the vacation destination and having an exam tomorrow while I was having the time of my life. And I couldn't agree with her more.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the story. I may or may not continue it, just depends on the feedback. So let me know if you want more of these two.**

**~fighter419**


	2. Whale Watching

**So here's Chapter 2. Hopefully since I'll be done with school soon I can update this story faster. Also it helps that my Beta will also be done with school for a bit...I think lol. **

**As always thanks to the best Beta in the world laurazuleta18. She's awesome and amazing and has the cutest puppy in the world that I wish I could steal.**

**Discaimer: I don't own Tiwlight or anything else in the story except the plot line. **

* * *

**EPOV**

Waking up the next morning I felt a warm body next to me, and instinctually I pulled it closer to me, nuzzling my face into the top of their head. I smiled a bit quickly remembering the events from last night, especially who the body next to me was.

"_Dude, if you keep pacing like a mad man I'm gonna kick your ass," Jasper told me. I could tell that the anxious mood I was in was really starting to bother him._

"_Sorry, man," I mumbled trying to sit down on the bed. As I sat there I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to kiss her. I stood there like a retard not moving or trying to even kiss her. Then she just went into her room and I didn't even try to stop her, and kiss her!_

"_Emmett," Jazz practically growled at me glancing down at my leg. I quickly realized that I was bouncing my leg so I stopped instantly mumbling an apology. "Whatever is troubling you please work it out because your mood is really getting to me," he told me as he tried to relax while he read his book._

_I tried to calm myself down but I knew I wouldn't because all I could think about was Rose and how much I want that goodnight kiss now. The more I thought about it the more antsy I got. Suddenly the next thing I knew I was getting up and practically running out of the room telling Jazz I would be back later and basically sprinting towards Rose's room. _

_Right as she opened the door I couldn't help but attach my lips to hers. I barely even registered what she was saying as I cut her off or the clothes that she was wearing. All I could think about in that moment was how perfect and right I felt with my lips against hers and her body in my arms. _

I was brought out of my musings by my phone ringing. Getting out of bed I quickly located my phone ignoring the call not caring if it was the President and silenced my phone. I turned and saw Rose snuggling into the bed pulling my pillow to her as she relaxed. Smiling I walked out of the bed room and pulled my shorts on from last night.

Once I went to the bathroom, my stomach started to grumble. I was getting hungry, but I didn't want to leave Rose, I barely could stand being in a different room than her at the moment. Quickly I looked for the room service menu and I ordered some food hoping Rose would like at least one of the things I ordered for us.

Hanging up the phone, I tiptoed into the bedroom to make sure she was okay and still asleep. The sound of her soft snores helped me know that she was still sleeping before I even got there. Even though her snores weren't the most lady like I couldn't help but smile. That little quirky just made her even more perfect. That might also be because I know I snore and we could be the awesome couple that snores together.

When I went back into the entrance of the room I heard a soft knock and opened the door pulling the cart into the room and tipping the guy with what money I had. He thanked me as I closed the door and pushed the cart into the bedroom. Rose was still there sleeping soundly and I tried to make everything look nice and uncover the food to make sure it was all there. Right as I uncovered the food my stomach let out a thunderous grumble.

Knowing I wanted to eat breakfast with her I sat in a small chair in the corner and watched her sleep. She looked as peaceful as an angel when she was sleeping. Her hair was sprawled around her, creating a golden halo around her pretty face. Her body was still wrapped around my pillow and the blankets were teasing me with how much they were showing but how much they still kept covered. I glanced at the clock and debated if I should or not wake her up. The food was getting colder and my stomach was growling continuously.

I kept glancing between Rose and the food. Since I wasn't sure if she was easy or not to wake up along with weather she likes to be woken up or not, I figured I would let her sleep while I just ate a little bit of the food. I pulled the cart towards me and started to pick at some of the fresh fruit and a bit of bacon.

As I ate I just watched Rose sleep. It sounded totally creepy but she looked so beautiful. The small things she did in her sleep made me smile and fall for her even more. Hell, just the way she hugged onto my pillow made me smile. But the part that made me smile the most was that I knew exactly what was hidden underneath the sheet covering her beautiful body.

When she rolled over and buried her face into the pillow I glanced down at the cart. "Shit," I mumbled to myself when I saw that I had eaten everything. Rapidly I got up and pushed the cart out of the room and outside the door. Just so she wouldn't get suspicious if we left the room before they took the cart I put it by someone else's door. I went back into the room I headed straight to the bathroom to rinse my mouth out so it didn't smell like morning breath or like what I just ate. The last thing I needed was for her to think I was an ass and just ordered food for myself.

"Hey," Rose mumbled her voice still heavy with sleep as I came back into the room. She stretched and the sheet fell around her waist as she sat up. After a few seconds she gave me a weird look and I realized that she was speaking to me but it was hard to focus on anything with her sitting there nothing covering her torso. When I still didn't respond she must've noticed that she didn't have the sheet covering her chest, specifically her breasts that made me want to do an encore of last night. Swiftly she grabbed the sheets and covered herself back up, a beautiful blush covering her cheeks and shoulders.

"Don't worry about covering up, I saw it all last night remember," I told her winking playfully so she wouldn't be too nervous or embarrassed. Sitting beside her she smacked my chest mumbling something about me being an ass.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. I had to kiss her, the way her lips felt against mine made me feel like I was in heaven. All too soon the kiss ended and she leaned against me, resting her head against my chest. Instinctively, I wrapped my arm around her holding her close as we both laid back against the bed.

"Just so you know I'm not a slut and I don't sleep around," Rose sat up looking down at me. I could see the worry in her eyes that I might have thought that.

"Rose, I've been with and around sluts. Believe me I would never think that about you. Last night was amazing and I wouldn't change it, at all," I smiled at her reassuringly running my fingers through her hair and pulling her back down to me.

"Promise?" she asked looking up at me.

"Promise," I told her kissing her head running my hand up and down her back.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry I swear I could smell food," Rose said getting up after a few seconds. She pulled the sheet around her and headed to the bathroom. "I'm surprised your stomach isn't grumbling as much as mine," she commented rubbing her stomach when it growled.

"Yeah, I guess I ate enough last night to help hold me over," I smiled sitting up trying not to seem suspicious.

"I guess, but after I get a shower and dress do you want to go get some breakfast?" she asked popping just her head out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, that sounds great; just let me go get a shower and change as well."

"Oh, okay, I thought you could shower here, but either way. I'll be done in about thirty minutes if you want to meet at the Cova Café then?" she asked as she closed the door partially and tossed the bed sheet out the door.

"Ummm…well if you want me to join you, then who am I to refuse a beautiful lady," I smirked quickly pulling off my shorts and hopping in the shower behind her. When I did I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over her perfect figure and gorgeous body.

"Took you long enough," she teased looking at me over her shoulder. I growled and turned her around, pressing her back against the cool tile. Kissing her passionately I felt her weave her fingers through my hair. Sliding my hand down her body, I moaned at feel of her soft skin as I hitched her leg over my hip.

"Emmett," she mumbled against my lips. I ghosted my lips down along her neck sucking at the tender flesh, lightly grazing it with my teeth. "Emmett, c'mon I'm hungry and as much as I want you I also want to get food in my stomach and figure out what there is to do when we dock at the first port," she moaned the last part when I grounded my hips against hers.

"I'd rather just stay on the ship with you," I told her biting her ear lobe and tugging at it a bit.

"I can tell." I could hear the smile in her voice as she grounded her hips back against me, almost making a whimper escape from my lips from want. "But," she started before she pushed me away and started to wash herself off like nothing happened and she wasn't affected by it at all, "I'd rather go out and make girls jealous since you're gonna be with me the rest of the week," she smiled.

"Believe me there's nowhere else that I'd rather be," I told her smiling against her neck as I pulled her back against my chest wrapping my arms around her.

"Good," she smiled back turning her head to kiss me. "And besides who said you had a choice."

"And who said I would let you go anywhere without me," I retorted tickling her sides. She squirmed trying to get away from me so I held her softly to me kissing her tenderly.

"Okay, now let me get clean because I want to get some food."

I nodded kissing her one last time before I let her wash her hair. Thankfully with us moving and switching spots under the water, I didn't end up falling on my ass. Though, I'm sure she would've loved to see that.

Once we were both done getting cleaned off she went to her room to get dressed and I put on my shorts from last night and practically ran to my own room to get some fresh clothes on. When I got to the room Jasper gave me a knowing look.

"Guess someone had a good night," he mumbled.

"Great night and morning and probably will be the best week of my life," I replied smiling looking through my clothes.

"So is this a fling for the week or what?" he asked sitting on his bed.

"I'm not sure, but I hope it's the 'or what'," I told him honestly as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and make sure my hair didn't scream 'I just had sex'.

"So you really like her huh?"

"Yeah, man I do," I answered without any hesitation.

"I'm happy for you man and she seems like a perfect fit for you. Besides it's already obvious that your pussy whipped already," he laughed emphasizing his point with a whipping sound.

"So, when has that ever been a bad thing? You should see how you are when Alice asks for anything."

He backed off knowing it was true. I told him I'd catch up with him and the guys later before I headed back to Rose's room. When I got there she was just coming out of her room, looking amazing as always. When she saw me walking down the hallway towards her she smiled widely and I couldn't help the way my heart jumped knowing that she was happy to see me.

"Miss me?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. She just shrugged smiling as I growled.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast sir?" the guy asked that brought it earlier this morning.

"Breakfast?" Rose asked confused looking at me for an explanation.

"I'm sorry man, but I think you have me confused with someone else," I told him trying to give him a look so that he would just go with it.

"Uh…yeah, I must," he mumbled as he pushed the cart down the hallway. I looked down at Rose and saw her smirking with a knowing look in her eyes.

"No wonder I smelled breakfast when I woke up. It was you as well as that cart. You ate all that food," she said looking back at all the empty plates on the cart.

"Well, it was actually for the both of us, but I didn't know if you mind being woken up or not. So I just let you sleep and at first I was just nibbling at the food, but then the next think I know it was all gone," I quickly explained.

"You fat ass," she teased as we headed to the café.

"Does this look like I'm a fat ass?" I asked lifting my shirt off and flexing my abs.

"Eh, I've seen better," she shrugged and kept walking.

"In your dreams."

"Actually, last night I did. He was big and strong and definitely knew how to please a woman of my caliber."

When we got to the elevator I pinned her against the wall kissing up her neck to the soft skin below her ear. "Honey, that was no dream."

"I guess you'll just have to remind me some other time," she replied looking at me as I leaned against the wall beside her.

"Maybe, it'll be sooner than you think," I winked and took her hand in mine as we walked out of the elevator and towards the Cova Café.

**RPOV**

I couldn't help but wake up this morning in an amazing mood. Last night, was by far the best night of my life. Then waking up this morning and seeing that he was still there, made my heart jump. When I woke up I was completely worried that for him last night meant nothing and that this was just a one night stand. But seeing him there and the smile that was on his face told me that it was more than just a one-time thing for the both of us.

Though I knew that he probably thought that I was just a horny teen all morning wanting him as well as teasing him, I couldn't help it. Just seeing him makes me want to lock him in my room and never come out.

Even if I teased him about being a fat ass for eating enough food for two people, I thought it was sweet. He tried not to eat the food that he got for us to share, though he did eat it, it's the thought that counts.

All through our little brunch we kept talking. I never knew you could talk to someone so much and never run out of things to say. But we just kept talking about everything and anything. It was like the more I learned about him the more I wanted to know. We just fell into a comfortable flow of conversation as well as being comfortable around each other so that we were both being ourselves. I had never felt this comfortable and happy with anyone other guy.

"So what are we doing, babe?" Emmett asked as he looked at the laptop over my shoulder. Well, I don't think he was really looking at the screen since I was constantly biting my lip to keep from moaning as he trailed kisses up and down my neck.

"Whale watching..?" It came out more as a question than a statement from the sensation I was feeling from his oral exploration.

"Sounds like fun," he replied kissing my cheek soundly.

After sending a quick email to Vera telling her that we could Skype a bit that night, I grabbed some basic things and we headed down to exit the ship. Instead of taking a ride in the overcrowded bus, Emmett and I decided to take the short walk from the port to Hoonah. It was nice being able to walk along the shore. It was a bit cold, since we were in Alaska, but the shinning sun helped to warm us up a bit.

Also, the walk allowed us to watch the extensive wildlife that surrounded us. Thankfully I had remembered my camera so we got to take pictures of all of them. Mostly, I got stupid pictures of both Emmett and I just enjoying and having fun on our time together. I quickly learned not to dare Emmett to take on a bear, because he almost did but I stop him. Thankfully the bear got bored watching us and left walking away, though Em would try to convince me that he was able to take on the "wimpy looking bear". His words not mine.

When we got into town someone was able to tell us where to find the guy that could take us whale watching. Since we took a bit longer on the walk there we made it just in time to be able to board the boat. It wasn't a huge one, but it was enough to hold Emmett and I and a small family of four. I couldn't help but laugh when Emmett started arguing with the a little boy about who was better, batman or superman. It was so cute that I had to get a picture of the two of them arguing and then shaking hands about agreeing to disagree.

I was leaning against a railing at the bow of the ship when I felt Emmett walk up behind me wrap his arms around my waist. Leaning back against him I smiled at the warmth of his body. Like it was on command a grey whale came up out of the water a couple dozen yards away from us and breached out. It was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. After enjoying watching the show of the whales breeching I started to take pictures so I could always remember it. The family that was on the small excursion with us helped us take a picture of Emmett and I with a whale in the background and we did the same for them.

Not only did we get to see whales but we also got to see some bears, hawks and other animals that were along the shore. All too soon, we were headed back to Hoonah. Once we were there we found a small restaurant to have a late lunch at before we headed back to the ship. We sat there enjoying our delicious food and looked through the many pictures we took.

After Emmett refused to let me help pay for anything we walked back to the Port at Icy Strait hand in hand. The whole way there was spent in comfortable silence keeping perfect step with each other and even pausing at the same time to take pictures or to enjoy the scenery around us.

When we got back to the ship Emmett ran into one of his friends and we started to talk about what we did while we were at the port. His friend, who I learned was named Paul, said that they were going to the Rendez-Vous Square, since they were having a karaoke night. At first Emmett said no, but I told him that it sounded like fun and he should go be with his friends. I was going to just go have dinner with my parents but Paul invited me to hang out with them and I jumped at the opportunity. I didn't want to leave Emmett, but I didn't want him to think I was the clingy and needy type if I just invited myself.

Since I wasn't exactly presentable after being on the boat the whole day and walking along the shore I told Emmett that I would meet him down at the Square in about an hour. When I got back to my room I knew I was going to have a long e-mail from Vera asking for all the details of my day needing to know everything. Once I read the long reply I wondered how someone could ask about so many details in one e-mail.

I saved the e-mail so that I would remember all the questions I would have to answer later when I talked to her. Quickly, I took a shower and spent most of the time trying to pick out a suitable outfit. I was tempted to call Vera for help but then I picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank that had the bottom slashed a bit giving it a bit of a punk girl look and then I grabbed my black leather jacket to complete the outfit. After I got my hair to cooperate and put some light make up on I got dressed and grabbed my purse to head to the Square.

By the time I got there, it was a bit full with people starting to fill the empty spaces. You could see the line of people off to the side signing up to sing. Others were getting strong drinks, probably making sure they weren't going to remember embarrassing themselves in front of a room full of strangers. In no time I found Emmett and his group of friends, and who I supposed were some of their dates.

Em stood up kissing my cheek and pulled my chair out so I could sit down, I thanked him and said 'hi' to his friends, not really remembering all of their names, but trying to remember them. We sat there talking and laughing all night, even joking about the girls that were hanging off of Paul and Embry.

By the time some people were done singing some of the guys were already buzzed and I couldn't stop laughing at how bad some of the people were. Some of them were good, but they were few and far between. But also, the stories that the guys were telling me about each other made me laugh the most. Hearing about how Emmett lost a bet the first day at college and had to run around the dorm in a fuzzy pink thong was probably the best story ever. Oh, and did I mention that he had to sing Shania Twain's 'Man I feel Like a Woman'. They all promised that if I visited them at OSU that they would show me video and pictures that they all had.

The MC for the night was saying that they still had some spots left before the night ended. We saw some couples and different people get up feeling more confident after having to hear to so many horrible singers.

"Rose, what do you say? You wanna get up there and sing?" Em asked with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"I'm not a good singer," I replied hoping that it would get me out of it, though I knew it probably wouldn't.

"Neither am I or most of the people that have already gone up there and sang."

"But what will we even sing?" I asked, not wanting to imagine what I was about to do.

"I already have an idea. So c'mon," he told me grabbing my hand not even giving me time to answer.

"Be careful Rose he might want to sing more Shania Twain," Edward yelled making the guys all laugh.

As I waited there looking and thinking for a way out of this I wish I had had some drinks. But since I was underage I wasn't able to have any alcohol.

Before I knew it Emmett was pulling us up onto the stage. I saw the TV screens turn off momentarily and the first lyrics popped out, I couldn't immediately recognize the song, but right as I heard the beat of the music I instantly smiled. Now all I had to do was have the courage to sing in front of an overcrowded room full of people.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If you have any ideas or songs that you think that they should sing let me know. I'm not definite on a song yet, I'm very unsure so let me know what you all think. **

**Make my week more bearable with some reviews from you amazing readers. **

**Hope everyone has a blessed Easter and Passover, if you celebrate either of those, and have a good time with your families. **

**Follow me on Twitter, link is on my profile.**

**~fighter419**


	3. Paradise By The Dashboard Light

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I'm sorry about the long wait between the last chapter and this one but my life has been crazy busy. As well as my awesome Beta was on a much deserved vacation. :)**

**But here it is chapter three. The song "Paradise By The Dashboard Light" by Meatloaf featuring Ellen Foley, can be found on my profile page if you've never heard this song, it's awesome. I think it's a classic.**

**Thanks to my awesome and amazing Beta Laurazuleta18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

* * *

**RPOV**

"I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday," Emmett started singing doing his best Meat Loaf impression. I couldn't help but smile because all he needed was long hair and a beer gut and he could probably pass as an impersonator. With him starting off the performance I knew that I couldn't just stand there and sing my lines. Looking out into the crowd I saw everyone was enjoying his performance as well.

When it got close to my part Emmett looked over at me winking, as if he was challenging me to be as enthusiastic as he was. Me being, well, me, couldn't back down from that kind of challenge. I decided to channel my inner Ellen Foley to his Meat Loaf.

"C'mon! Hold on tight! C'mon! Hold on tight!" he sang enthusiastically as I grabbed the mic sitting on the stand in front of me, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night," I belted, not caring if it sounded good or not, and focusing on having fun with the amazing guy beside me.

"I can see paradise by the dashboard light." We actually sang that part surprisingly smoothly and in tune.

During my little solo I started to act it up a bit and everyone seemed to love it. Seeing them enjoy it no matter how bad I was singing just added fuel to the fire inside my inner ego. We sang the chorus together feeding off of each other's energy and as we sang we leaned into the small crowd that had formed in front of the stage.

While Em started to sing the second verse I decided to not overshadow his little solo, so I sang backup while he performed it. He was definitely enjoying singing karaoke. I could tell he knew this song by heart since I don't think I saw him glance at the monitors at all during the song.

"You got to do what you can and let Mother Nature do the rest," we sang together facing one another smiling while we both held our mics on our hands.

"We're gonna go all the way tonight, we're gonna go all the way, and tonight's the night," Emmett continued. Since I was caught up in the moment I acted like a surprised innocent teenage girl. Heck this song is about two teens sexing it up. But as he sang this I could see the lust in his eyes, and I was about to jump him right there in front of everyone; but I was interrupted in my musings by the baseball announcer's voice. When it came on they changed the stage lights so the audience could just see our shadows.

Emmett captured my lips in his making me forget about the song and the fact that everyone was staring at us. It was like I was on autopilot as I pressed my body into his and his strong hands gripped my waist holding me securely against him. Leaning my head back while moaning, so he had better access to kiss my neck, I could feel his arousal pressing into my stomach and I grounded my hips against his.

His hands started to ghost up my sides pushing my shirt up along with them. I gripped his wrists because he was making my knees weak with his soft bites and kisses on my neck as well as I didn't want to give everyone a free peep show. But that didn't deter my man, oh no, he just started to continue to run his hands up my body, but over my clothes this time.

When his thumbs glided over my nipples I had to bite my lip to suppress a loud moan that was building in the back of my throat. I could feel his hot breath ghosting up along my neck as he kissed the spot below my ear that made my insides turn to jelly. How this man knew my body so well after just a day, I would never know.

"You're part is coming up Rose," he smiled as he whispered into my ear. That brought me back to reality where we were singing karaoke and there was an audience watching us. By now they were probably wondering if we were going to add a new ending twist to the song.

Since I didn't want to let any of the girls that have been staring at Emmett all night get to see all his glory, I shook the lust out of my head for now and grabbed my mic so that we could get this song over and head back to my room where we would definitely have this end in a very different way.

"Stop right there! I gotta know right now!" I yelled pushing him off of me with both hands. Looking him straight in the eye I sang the rest of my solo even poking his chest with my finger to accentuate my questions of faithfulness and undying love. Just like any guy would do, he looked nervous. There was a part of me, a very large part, which hoped that if this ever came up that he wouldn't be this nervous and could answer me with nothing but positive answers.

"Let me sleep on it, baby, baby let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it and I'll give you an answer in the morning," he sang trying to convince me. He held me close kissing my forehead and running his fingers through my hair as if to calm me down and let him sleep on it.

When I sang back my reply I glared at him showing him I meant business. He stood there like a deer in the headlights trying to find a way out. But I wasn't letting him out of my sights for one minute. As the solos went back and forth we kept playing up our roles and I had to try and keep the smile off my face from how cute he was from being all nice and trying to be convincing.

"I couldn't take it any longer, Lord I was crazed and when the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave," he sang loudly into the mic like a mad man that just broke and couldn't take it anymore. When he promised me to love me I didn't have to act happy to hear those words, it was a natural reaction. And I hoped that I would be able to hear those words come out of his mouth soon, or that we would be able to make a long distance relationship work after the cruise so I had the chance to hear them eventually.

"So now I'm praying for the end of time, to hurry up and arrive, 'cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive," we sang together falling to our knees like we were saying our nightly prayers to God. Ironically we both held our mics between our hands that were in a prayer position as we both looked up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. We finished the song in those positions glancing at one another every now and then before we looked back up to the ceiling.

When the song was done he helped me up and we both bowed hand in hand as the crowd cheered for us. Quickly we made our way back to our table as some people praised our performance on our way there. We smiled and thanked them and I sat on Emmett's lap finally feeling the adrenaline slowly wean out of my system.

"See that wasn't so bad," Em said kissing me softly.

"True, but it's hard not to have fun singing that song," I smiled up at him as I heard the person after us start singing 'I Love Rock n' Roll'.

"That was awesome," Embry complimented us. We nodded our thanks and I leaned back against Emmett's chest while his arms were wrapped securely around me rubbing soft circles into my hip. We cheered and sang along to the songs that we knew for the rest of the night and after a bit Paul and Embry were getting a bit too friendly with the girls they were with so Peter told them to get a room, to which Paul tossed his girl over his shoulder and practically ran out of the club to go to his room I'm guessing. Edward mumbled how he would be trying to find a place to sleep tonight. Embry on the other hand blushed mumbling a sorry while the girl with him tried to fix her clothes a bit.

We stayed at the club until the early hours of the morning when they started shutting down. Em and I parted with his friends and after he walked me to my room.

"That was a lot of fun, even if you made me get up and sing in front of everyone," I told him as we walked down the hall.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy singing with me. Besides with my talent and skill no one was paying any attention to you babes," he gloated smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why all the girls were screaming for you. Though I'm pretty sure they were yelling at you to stop, but in that pretty little head of yours, you thought they were screaming out of enjoyment," I teased tapping his forehead.

"Like you were any better," he grumbled.

"I know I wasn't that good. But you're the one acting like he's the next Justin Timberlake."

"Well I am better looking than that tool," he replied confidently.

"Eh, I'm not so sure," I shrugged.

"I'm guessing you loved those boy bands when you were younger," he implied arching an eyebrow.

"Of course, I even still have a poster of 'N Sync, and probably a few of their CDs along with the Backstreet Boys in my room somewhere."

"Oh, you mean you're still a crazy fan girl," he started to tease.

"Heck no, if I was still a fan girl I would be wondering what went wrong in my life," I laughed, but quickly covered my mouth. I had to remember that it was very early in the morning and people were probably trying to sleep.

"Good job waking everyone up Rosie."

I glared at him and poked his side. To my surprise he jumped and let out a yelp type of squeal. With hearing that sound I had to bite my lip hard not to burst out laughing. At seeing my reaction Emmett glared at me grumbling under his breath.

"Don't. Say. A word," he warned.

"What…do you mean," I replied trying not to smile or laugh but miserably failing. He just kept looking at me, just waiting for me to burst into a fit of giggles. "But…I didn't know that you were ticklish," I teased once I got some composure. "And that noise was very…manly," I teased again trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now," he threatened.

This time I couldn't control the squeal that escaped my mouth when he tried to grab me. I figured he would do that so I jumped out of the way before he could get me and started running towards my room. Right as I was opening the door he practically tackled me making both of us fall into the room making me scream and Emmett laugh.

"Shut up, you, ass," I told him trying to cover his mouth so his booming laugh wouldn't wake everyone up.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but the look on your face was hysterical," he muttered between laughs.

"What did you expect I was trying to get away and then you just tackle me to the floor," I replied sticking my tongue out at him and getting up to check the door had fully closed.

As I tried to move around him he pulled me down, making me crash onto his chest. Just as the air left my lungs his lips were on mine. Dragging my tongue along his lips I could taste the bitterness from the beer Emmett had had. When his tongue slowly slid out to meet mine, I got the unique taste that could only be described as Emmett and a little bit of alcohol.

I felt his hands as they slid sensuously to rest on my ass which in return sent tingles down my spine. My hands ventured up over his sculpted chest and tangled themselves into his brown curls. Never will I ever get tired of the feel of his hair between my fingers.

The slow sensual kisses started to get heated quickly though. Emmett sat us up while I started to press against him, loving the low grow that vibrated through his chest. He had to pry my hands from his hair so that my jacket could be removed. I flung my jacket off like it was on fire, digging my hands back into his hair and tugging at it.

I quickly found out that the harder I pulled at his hair the more it turned him on, and I couldn't deny that it excited me as well. The feeling of his large hands pulling at my shirt and cupping my breasts, made a loud moan escape my throat. As his lips ventured down my neck, I leaned my head back to give him better access.

"Fuck," I mumbled, while his hands kept traveling lower and his mouth followed their trail. Em's mouth attached itself to one of my breast. He was very talented for being able to bite right over my nipple through my shirt and bra. Growling and pulling at the sensitive peak, I grounded my aching core against the steel rod hidden beneath his jeans.

When he reached the button and zipper on my pants, he froze panting against my breasts looking up at me. Making sure nothing was wrong I looked down at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…fuck…I just don't want you to think I'm using you for sex on the cruise," he answered. "Just say the word and I'll stop what we're doing and we can just talk and cuddle all night. I would just have to ask that I can stay because I don't want to lose one second with you while we are here."

"Em, I know it's more than just sex. It's just my second day knowing you, but there's something different. I don't know how to describe it but, I've never felt this way and I don't want it to stop." I leaned down, kissing and nibbling along his jaw and smiling when I heard him groan softly.

"Good, because tomorrow we're staying on the boat and in this room all day," he told me winking as he rolled us over. Before I could reply his lips were back on mine and we picked up right where we left off.

Suddenly, I felt a vibration against my inner thigh making both of us jump in surprise. Right along with the vibrations -that were just making me more turned on from the lust filled state- the song _Dancing Queen_ by ABBA popped up, which wasn't exactly an erotic kind of song. Emmett raised his eyebrows at the ring tone in a look of confusion and utter disbelief.

Groaning I dug the phone out of my pocket glaring at the offensive name flashing on the screen. "This better be good," I growled into the phone.

"I'm guessing it's a bad time?" I heard Vera laugh over the phone.

"Duh," I responded as Emmett looked at me confusedly wondering who it was. I mouthed that it was Vera to him and he nodded smiling and holding me close while he innocently started to kiss my neck.

"Sorry, but I was just calling to make sure that the boat didn't sink, because I thought we were supposed to have Skype date tonight," she explained.

"Shit, I'm sorry. We just got back."

She started talking about I'm not sure what. It sounds bad but it's hard to pay attention when you have a Greek god kissing and nibbling at your neck and shoulders. Not only that, but his hands started to roam from their spot on my hips and towards my thighs. I just gave small voice cues for her to continue where they were needed and tried not to pant to hard. Fisting his hair with my free hand I roughly pulled his lips up to mine greedily devouring him. He gave as good as he got and I had to choke back moans that were just waiting to be released.

"Rose? Are you still there?" I heard Vera's voice bringing me out of my lust filled haze. When I was about to respond Em took the phone from me, putting his fingers to my lips before I could protest.

"Hey, Vera, this is Emmett, the guy that she is now straddling. I know that you two are best friends and I've been hogging her but as of now I just want to ravage her fuck awesome body the rest of this day. So if you don't mind I'm going to hog her and then tomorrow she can contact you but until then she's completely mine and I'm not sharing. Have a good night bye," he smiled ending the call without even letting her respond. He put both our phones on silent and tossed them to the other side of the room.

"Thank God you did that, she's impossible to get off the phone," I told him pushing him back against the floor as our limbs tangled and lips pressed together passionately.

Before I could register what was happening, Emmett was picking me up and clothes were being ripped off before I was tossed onto the couch.

"As much as I loved claiming you on the bed last night I can't wait another second," he mumbled placing heated kisses down my body. I arched up against him when I felt him blow cold air against my overheated core.

"Fuck…Em…please," I begged fisting his hair harder than ever, making him growl loudly.

**EPOV**

Fuck me sideways, if Rose wasn't already making me hard enough. The sound of her begging for me made my cock twitch with yearning. Never wanting to disappoint my girl I slowly slid my tongue along her slick folds loving the taste of her. Looking up at her I smiled at what I saw. Rose was watching my every movement; she was leaning on her elbows, breasts moving from her shallow breathing and eyes hooded with lust. I looked directly into her eyes and gently sucked her clit into my mouth. Her head flew back with a halo of golden hair surrounding her. Never getting enough or liking me teasing she pulled at my hair so hard I thought I'd be bald, urging me to go faster and burry my face into her sweet glory. Not being a man to disappoint, I quickly and willingly submitted to her request.

Letting her sensitive nub go with a loud suction sound I grabbed her ass cheeks and plunged my tongue into her wetness. I was able to feel her legs slightly tremble on either side of my head as she dug her heels into my back. Groaning into her core I licked and sucked like a crazed man. The noises that were coming from her spurred me on nibbling and licking at her delicious core.

"Em," she cried followed by mumbled profanities when I reached up and pinched her sensitive little nub. I couldn't help but groan loudly from the way my cock twitched whenever she cursed like a sailor. With one last pinch to her clit her juices flowed from her as I sucked them up greedily. Her legs tightened around my head as her hands anchored me to my heaven and she moaned in ecstasy as her first orgasm hit her right on.

"Shit," she sighed once her body relaxed and the waves of pleasure subsided. Sitting up, I couldn't help but smile at the way her body was flushed and her mouth was slightly parted. As I licked the excess juices from my lips and fingers she bit her bottom lip moaning and watching me intently.

"You better hold on baby, because the main event is just about to start."

"Oh, really, you seem very cocky and confident in your skills," she smirked up at me.

"Believe me, you know how my skills are," I responded wiggling my eyebrows as I thought of the night before.

"I must admit that I do but," she said and quickly pushed me off of her and onto the floor where she quickly straddled my stomach. "I think it's time to show you some of my skills," she smiled reaching behind her and grabbing my erection firmly.

"Fuck," I growled loudly gripping her hips for some kind of control.

The smile on her face made me know that I was going to be at her mercy till she set me free again. If it were any other female I wouldn't like giving them so much control. But Rose was different, and I couldn't stop the excitement that bubbled up inside of me at the prospect of being completely at her mercy.

Slowly her hand slid along my shaft, spreading my pre-cum with her thumb and using it as lubrication. With every hard pump she gripped my cock slightly tighter and twisted her hand. Sliding my hand down along her hip, I grazed my finger over her clit lightly adding pressure to it. Right as I did her head fell back revealing her luscious body for my eyes to feast on and moaned. The more pressure I added to the small nub, the faster she would jack me off. Every now and then she would graze her nails against my balls as she twisted her hand at my base. With every scrape of her nails, I would moan and pinch her pebbled clit.

"Fucking hell, Rose," I practically yelled when her other hand reached back and gave my balls a light squeeze and tug, I plunged two digits into her wet core which made her apply more pressure to my cock, and me squirm.

"I guess little Emmett likes that," she smirked and did it again almost making me cum right then and there.

"Babe, there's nothing little about me."

"That's what you think," she teased.

Growling I flipped us over and held her hands above her head grinding my hips against hers. She tried to fight me off of her but I wasn't having any of that. No one calls me little and gets away with it, not even my Rose. Before she could protest any further, I gripped her hands with just one of mine and used the other to center my cock in front of her entrance and plunged deep into her, both of us moaning at the feel.

"I'm pretty sure you can't say I'm little," I whispered in her ear while pulling out till just the head was inside of her and slamming back into her balls deep.

"Emmett!" she yelled arching her amazing breasts. They were too damn delicious looking for their own good. Not wanting any part of her to feel left out I leaned down and sucked a nipple into my mouth, flicking the peak with my tongue and gently tugging at it.

Though I planned to make love to her I couldn't control my hunger for her. My slow thrusts quickly turned into fast and erratic movements inside of her. The way we moved together was completely animalistic and instinctual. Along with the action, I'm sure the noises we were both emanating, rivaled those you would hear on an Animal Planet special.

"So…fucking, good…don't stop. Harder!" she commanded between her moans. Pulling out and flipping her over. I lifted her hip up just enough for me to claim her from behind, plunging my cock even further between her soaked lips. "Fuck!"

"You like that you naughty girl?" I asked leaning down over her body, placing my arms on either side of her, caging her underneath me. "You like it hard and fast don't you?"I emphasized my question with a quick slap to her ass. She nodded her head vigorously as she gripped the carpet anchoring herself.

Wrapping one arm around her waist I leaned back and sat on my forelegs; I thrust into her with all my strength knowing that she was close by the way her walls were starting to grip my manhood tighter. She turned her head and kissed me like two lovers kissing for the first time in years, nothing but lust and desire igniting the deep and all-consuming flame of passion inside of us. Feeling myself start to lose the reins on my own orgasm, I slid my hand to her lower stomach and barely grazed a finger against her clit before she cried out against my lips and exploded all around me. Not wanting to miss one second of being in tune with her, I came, letting the waves of pleasure crash over me sending me deeper and deeper into an ocean of ecstasy.

Once I finally came to and opened my eyes, I looked down at Rose. Her hair was messed and in slight disarray, with a few strands sticking to the sweat on her neck and along my shoulders. The smooth sun kissed skin, held a light blush that faded the further you traveled down her chest and stomach. A small smile of completely bliss and satisfaction was evident on her beautiful face and her labored breath started to slow and even out.

Once I was able to move, I picked my angel up and carried her to the bed. I went back out to the living room turned off all the lights and quickly made my way into the bathroom and cleaned myself up; after, I grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in warm water heading back to the bedroom. Climbing into bed with Rose felt so natural, and not just because we were both in our birthday suits, but it felt right. I cleaned our combined juices off her thighs and center and placed the washcloth on the floor. I quickly turned off the bedside lamp and hugged Rose; she immediately curled herself at my side while placing her head on my chest. It felt like home when I had her in my arms like this and she held on tightly to me like she never wanted to let go.

I knew from that moment, that I wanted…no, I needed to make this work out after the cruise ended. Now that I had her in my life, I couldn't imagine what I would do without her.

"Goodnight, my beautiful angel," I whispered kissing her forehead and pulling the covers up so she wouldn't get cold. She snuggled deeper into my embrace with that same smile still on her lips and closed her eyes. I can't deny that I fell asleep smiling as well and dreaming of spending the rest of my life with my Rosalie.

* * *

**There it is chapter three. What did you think? C'mon you know you wanna let me know by pressing that little button below. But don't be too harsh on he lemon, I'm not a pro at those, I know this. But constructive critiques are always welcomed. **

**Hope everyone has a great week. Don't forget to come and chat with me over on Twitter. The link to my account is on my profile page. **

**~fighter419**


	4. Chips Ahoy and Titanic

**All I have to say for myself is sorry to all those reading and waiting a while between updates. But right now my life got really busy and I was adjusting to that chaos. **

**But anyways here it is. Some quality Rose and Emmett time. **

**This was Beta'd by the awesome, amazing and loveable Laurauleta18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up and heard what sounded like a motorboat beside me. Opening my eyes I looked over at the source of the noise; if it had been anyone else I would probably have stuffed a sock into their mouth to stop that horrible noise. But when I saw Emmett holding onto the blankets up to his chin and cuddled into the bed, I couldn't help but smile and give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

I got out of bed stretching and quietly made my way to the bathroom. When I got there I couldn't help but smile at my appearance. My hair was messed up, and had the complete I-just-had-sex look. My make-up was smudge a bit from sleeping with it on. And then there…oh…well I guess the last clue would be the lack of clothes that I had on. It's was times like these that I couldn't be happier and more grateful for Vera dragging me to workout with her every day after school.

Once I finished in the bathroom I grabbed a small pack of Chips Ahoy and headed back into the bedroom. When I got there I was already too awake to be able to go back to sleep so I dug my novel out of my bag and sat on the bed beside the giant snoring machine. As I was getting more and more into the novel I knew I was eating cookies like crazy, but then at one point when I went to grab more of the cookie deliciousness, there was no more left. I moved the book out of my line of vision and I looked to where the cookies were supposed to be, the bag was missing. Suddenly, my other senses started working and I heard someone chewing loudly beside me. Looking over, I saw Emmett shoving a cookie into his already full, cheek puffed out mouth.

"May I ask why you have my cookies in your overly stuffed mouth?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I waf hoongry," he mumbled trying to swallow what was in his mouth.

"But those were mine," I pouted a bit.

"But I was hungry," he pouted back looking down at the few cookies left.

"Mine," I smiled grabbing the package and running away.

"Hey," he yelled and jumped out of the bed following me.

Before I could get too far away I felt him pick me up and throw me over his shoulder and grab the package of cookies from me. I started to fling my limbs around trying to get my cookies back, but he held me on one shoulder with an arm wrapped around my legs and with the other held the cookies in his hand so I couldn't reach.

"Emmett," I yelled still trying to get out of his strong grip. He just laughed, well he was laughing, until I made him lose his balance from kicking and flailing so much that we fell onto the couch. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. If anyone would to walk in we probably looked like some exotic Kama Sutra position. Thankfully I was still able to keep my eye on the cookies so I would know if he ate any more.

"Hey!" he yelled pouting a bit when I knocked a cookie that was heading for his mouth out of his hand.

"I told you Big Foot that they're mine! So I will make sure that no one else will eat any more but me."

"We'll see about that," he challenged trying to put another cookie into his mouth and I hit it away as well. He kept doing that until we started to wrestle again laughing and yelling at each other for the last cookie. "Okay, okay, how about this?" he asked as he took the last cookie and broke it in two. We both situated ourselves so we were sitting beside each other. He put the one-half in his mouth smiling and slowly putting the other half to my own lips. Right as I was going to eat it he took it and shoved it into his mouth smiling as widely as he could.

"Ass," I mumbled playfully glaring at him as I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"I didn't know you liked my ass beautiful," he smiled kissing my neck. He kept kissing along my neck and shoulder and I had to try not to smile as his hands started to roam up my legs.

"Stop trying to get back onto my good side." I grumbled trying to stifle a moan.

"I didn't know you have a bad side," he smiled at me. I couldn't help but laugh at his wide smile and cheesy line.

"How many cheesy lines do you know?" I wondered out loud.

"An infinite amount," he smiled cheekily.

"I can tell. And how often do they work?"

"All the time. You should know this since you're here with me."

"Touché," I replied as I climbed into his lap feeling his length rub and grow against me.

"I'm still hungry, but I'm hungry for something else besides food," he mumbled against my neck.

"Oh, really…well I wish I could share your sentiment, but," I started hopping out of his lap and got some comfortable clothes on while forgoing a bra and panties, "I'm still hungry so I'm going to order some room service." I heard him mumbling as he got up and grabbed his jeans from last night. "What was that?" I asked smirking when I saw him trying to zip his pants carefully.

"Don't you dare laugh you little tease," he warned.

"I would never laugh at our…uh…problem."

"It's only a problem because you made it that way"

I shrugged and looked over the menu. "I can't help that I'm so sexy."

"Well that I can't argue with," he agreed wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"What is good to eat?" I asked leaning back against him.

"Why do you ask me?"

"Last time you ate all the food so I have no idea if it's good or not. Which I'm guessing it can't be too bad since you ate it all."

"I can't help that it all smelled so good and that you slept in. And just so you know, it was all very tasty," he smiled widely down at me. I stretched up on my toes and gave him a quick kiss before asking what he wanted as I dialed room service.

When the food came we ate sitting on the couch as we watched TV. Interestingly enough the only thing worth watching was Titanic. I thought that it was a bit ironic and hilarious that they even showed this movie on a cruise line.

"I never understood this movie. I always thought it was so stupid," Emmett mumbled beside me as a frozen Jack was sinking to the ocean floor.

"What do you mean? It's a movie about love. And how no matter what happens there will always be that love that they'll never forget or leave behind."

"Yeah, but it's not even real. The characters aren't real. And isn't it a bit contradicting how she's saying I'm never gonna let go and she just lets him sink into the water."

"What do you expect her to do? Take the body with her?"

"Sure why not," he shrugged.

"You're so weird," I mumbled

"Yeah, but you love me," he smiled confidently.

"It's hard not to love a cute face like this," I told him holding his face in my hand so his lips puckered. "Aw see, you're so cute, kind of like a fishy."

I laughed when he growled at me. Because his lips were puckered like a fish as his eyes were trying to look mean. The growl just topped it off and I couldn't hold back my laughter. When he started to pout and grumble how he's not cute and a real man isn't cute, I leaned forward and kissed his puckered fishy lips.

As the kiss began to escalate I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck fisting the hair at the nape of his neck. He swiftly and tightly grabbed my ass moving us so he was hovering over me. I couldn't help but groan against his lips as he pressed against me. Wrapping my legs around him, I pulled his full weight down on top of me.

"Tell me what you want," he mumbled against me neck as his hand slid up the front of my shirt palming my breast.

I arched my breast up into his hand as he rolled my nipples. "You, I want you," I moaned.

I could feel him smile against my neck when I told him that. Grabbing the hem of my shirt, I lifted it up and over my head. When I did his eyes darkened to an onyx color. The next second I felt his lips ravage my body as his hands kneaded my skin and gripped my body. Every inch of my body felt like it was on fire. All I wanted to do was to quench the desire that was burning within me but at the same time I never wanted it to end.

"I fucking love your body," he mumbled against my stomach as his hand undid my pants and slid down the front of them. I ran my fingers through his hair and lifted my hips up when his fingers started to tease my over-heated core. Fisting his hair tightly I pulled his lips up to mine kissing him passionately while he kept teasing me.

"Please…Em, I need you," I begged looking up at him longingly. He just smiled and kissed me softly removing the rest of both our clothes before he covered my body with his. Reaching down I took his manhood in my hand guiding it to my entrance. As he pushed forward and slid into me I couldn't help but arch my body up towards him making him slide deeper.

"You feel so good, Rose," he mumbled against the spot below my ear before he kissed there. He pushed into me till he was fully sheathed inside of me and words couldn't describe how amazing it felt, every time was just as amazing as the last one. Leaning down he kissed me softly sliding his hands up and down my body. "I'm gonna make love to you, beautiful," he whispered against my lips making me moan.

That's exactly what he did. I never felt so loved in my life. And here Emmett was showing me all of him as we both let our walls down and let ourselves feel. We made love the rest of the day and night; it wasn't always slow and sensual, but sometimes fast, hard and passionate. And I liked it that way. It was like we both knew what the other wanted or needed. I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**There it is ladies and gentlemen. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know much didn't happen but I figured they deserved a little bonding alone time. Yes, I was planning on doing a lemon, but I chickened out as well as got tired. I'm only planning on a few more chapters for this story. **

**I'm actually working on some other possible stories once I'm done with this one. **

**Please review. I love to hear your reactions even if you're just saying you liked it. It always makes my day better :).**

**Come and play with me on Twitter. The link is on my profile page. **

**~fighter419**


	5. A Thoughtful Emmett and Unsure Rose

**Okay, so yes I know it's been a long time. And I highly doubt anyone wants to hear my excuses. Fingers crossed I'm able to get the last few chapters out in a timely matter. **

**Just like always thanks to my awesome Beta Laurazuleta18. Really she's the best ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any publically recognizable persons or places.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Shit!" I heard Rose mumble beside me softly. I groaned and rolled over reaching for her but came up with nothing. Opening one of my eyes a bit I saw that she was rushing around the room mumbling to herself.

"Babe, come back to bed," I mumbled trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

Rose was talking in hurried hushed tones. I just nodded not really able to comprehend anything she was saying. All I was sure about is that she looked sexy as hell with just a robe on, mostly because I knew she was naked underneath. Also, I was still half asleep and all I wanted was for her to come back into bed with me and for us to spend another whole day together. As I laid there thinking about our amazing day we had together I couldn't help the smile that took over my face.

I was able to hear the muffled voices that were coming from the other room. The only voice I was able to confidently identify was Rose's, so I was a bit curious as to whom the other voice belonged to. It was definitely female since it sounded higher. While I waited for Rose to come back I started to get the urge to use the bathroom. The stronger the urge got the more I tried to think about something else. Normally, I would just stroll out there without a care in the world, but for all I knew her father was out there and just not joining in their conversation.

Not being able to hold it much longer, as well as practically looking like a little kid doing the pee-pee dance, I scrambled to find some scrap of clothing that I would be able to wear out so I could bolt to the bathroom. Once again, I wouldn't mind doing a quick little streaking stunt, but this wasn't some college frat party and I was pretty sure Rose's mom was at least out there.

"Fucking hell," I mumbled to myself when I couldn't find anything but Rose's clothes in the bedroom. Hell, I didn't even have my boxers in here to put on. Which made me think about if Rose was able to hide my clothing that was out there with her and whoever else was out there. Looking around the room I was trying to think of something to at least cover myself with. I finally got to the point where I would have to either try to find a place to relieve myself in the bedroom, or throw the sheets on and do the Walk of Shame in front of whoever was out there. Forgoing the first option, I ripped the sheets off the bed and wrapped them around my waist.

As I reached for the door knob, the door flew open and a surprised Rose stood on the other side. Though, she looked beautiful as always, I couldn't help but crane my neck to try and look around the room to see if anyone else was still here.

"Are you looking for someone?" she asked confused.

"I thought I heard someone out here with you," I replied still looking to see if anyone was still here.

"Oh, that was my mom, but she just left—"

I didn't even hear the rest because I sprinted to the bathroom pushing past her. Hopefully my Rosie didn't fall on her ass too hard, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. This man had to relieve himself, quick.

"Damn, that feels so good," I mumbled to myself, and might have let a slight moaning-sighing sound out as I relaxed.

"Here I thought that noise was saved just for me," I heard Rose laugh at me as she leaned against the door frame.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, babe," I smiled winking at her as I washed my hands. "What did your mom want?" I asked as she pulled herself up on the bathroom counter.

"She just wanted me to spend some time with my family since I haven't really done that since we met," she told me crossing her legs at the ankle and swinging them a bit.

"That sounds good, babe," I smiled kissing her cheek as I ran my fingers through her hair tucking it behind her ear. "Maybe while you're with your family I'll go and hang out with the guys."

"Well…I was actually…never mind," she mumbled sliding off the counter and heading into the bedroom to get ready.

"Rose, what were you going to say?" I asked following her while sliding on my jeans.

"Nothing, it's fine," she smiled kissing me softly. But I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. "You should go and try to catch your friends before they all go on shore. I wouldn't want you to spend the day alone."

"If you don't tell me what you were going to say then I'll be spending the day with you."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I hate when people start saying something and then just stop and never finish it. So tell me what you were going to say, beautiful."

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to spend the day with my family. I know it may not be the most exciting thing ever, but Jake and Dexter like you, and for Jake that's a surprise. He never likes any guy that I like. But like I said just for—"

I shut her up with a kiss, holding her face between my hands. Slowly, I felt her lips part and finally letting our tongues mingle. Wrapping my arm around her waist I held her tightly to me hearing her quiet moan when our bodies pressed together.

"Of course I would love to spend the day with you and your family," I smiled pulling away and placing a soft kiss on her nose. She just nodded, looking as if she was in a daze.

"God your such a good kisser, Em."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that," I laughed as she mumbled that I was a cocky bastard. But how could I not be one when she told me things like that.

After giving me the basic details about what we would be doing with her family, I went and got ready. When I was leaving the room I saw the guys heading towards me.

"Hey McCarty, where have you been man?" Paul asked fist bumping me when they got closer.

"I've been spending my time with Rose," I told them as I fist bumped and greeted the rest of the guys.

"Someone is definitely whipped. But since we finally got you alone, and Rose isn't with you, why don't you come and hang out with us?" Peter asked.

"I would, but I'm hanging out with Rose and her family today."

"Seriously, you don't have to be with her 24/7 to still get the benefits," Embry suggested doing some hip thrusts.

"Naw, man it's not like that," I told him once he calmed down his overly enthusiastic hip thrusting.

"What you mean 'The Emmett McCarty Womanizer Extraordinaire of OSU' is pussy whipped?" Edward teased with a look of shock and awe on his face.

"Never thought this day would come, actually it probably means that it's the end of the world," Jasper teased laughing with the rest of the guys.

"Ha ha guys, this is a riot. But I have to go now. So you losers have fun being womanless," I told them walking towards the deck. I heard them keep joking about the end of the world and signs of the Apocalypse and flipped them off.

**RPOV**

"There's my little girl," dad said as he pulled me into a hug. "And I see that you got rid of that boy," he joked as I hugged him back.

"Actually, that _boy_ is coming with us daddy, so please be nice."

He grumbled a bit before my mom smacked his shoulder and told him to be nice. We talked and Dexter showed me the pictures he took with mom's camera when they were at Icy Strait. Jake, being Jake, had to tease me about being with Emmett.

Once Emmett came everyone greeted him, well my father more grunted as he said his greeting. Afterwards we headed onto a small boat that took us to a port by the Hubbard Glacier. We then boarded a helicopter and we were able to go up on top of the glacier. The whole time Em was getting along with my family and fitting in perfectly. That could be said for everyone except my dad. He mostly sat there smiling and joining in on the conversation every now and then, but the rest of the time he kept looking at Emmett like he was trying to figure out the secrets of life, or maybe Em's life.

When we finally got to the top I couldn't believe the view that we had. It was beautiful, not to mention all the wildlife that we saw around us and on the way up. Dexter grabbed my hand and led me over to where he saw something that caught his eye. Since I couldn't say no I gladly followed him anywhere his little 7 year old fascination took him.

**EPOV**

I'm pretty sure I'd won over Rose's family, but her father was a completely different story. Granted, with my history, it's understandable why he would look at me like that. But with Rose, it's different than any other scenery I've ever had to deal with before, and I wish he knew how much I cared for her.

The whole time I was with them he kept staring at me. Sometimes it was glaring, but other times it was as if he was trying to see right through me and figure me out. When we got to the top of the glacier Dexter stole my Rosie away from me. Jake was about to steal me away, but Mr. Hale came up and told me to follow him. For a second I wanted to run away. He might have been the generic businessman but I knew as a father and Rose being his daughter, he would probably kill for her.

"Emmett, I'm not gonna sugar coat this at all, I don't really care or like you very much," he said bluntly.

"To be honest with you as well sir, you weren't hiding it very well," I smiled a bit and he gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, my wife always told me I've always worn my feelings on my sleeve. But Emmett, you seem like a great guy. Heck, even Jake likes you and I'm not sure if he's ever liked any guy Rose liked. And not only that, but my wife and Dexter like you. I'm not a blind man; I see how my daughter looks at you. I'm also no idiot, and I know what kids your age do at night."

"Sir, I know but I have to let you know—"

"Emmett, don't try to convince me otherwise," he interrupted me. "As much as I want her to be my little girl forever that won't happen. But I will warn you that if you hurt her at all, or make her empty promises that will break her, I will come after you. Nothing, I mean nothing means more to me than my family's happiness. I'm not going to let some big-man-on-campus-frat-boy come in and hurt my little girl." With that he turned and left heading over to where Mrs. Hale was taking some pictures of the landscape.

I stood there looking out into the water thinking about everything he told me. I couldn't blame him at all for making sure I treated his daughter right. But he did make me think of things that I've been putting off. Mostly it all revolved around what would happen when the cruise was over? She lived in New York and I was going to school in Ohio and lived in Tennessee. She was still in high school and I was in college enjoying some of the best years of my life.

With the wind blowing the sea air into my face I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind and the owner of the arms placing a soft kiss between my shoulder blades. Smiling, I knew it was Rose when the wind slightly shifted and I smelled her vanilla scented bodywash.

"What has you in such deep thought?" she asked resting her head against my back as I rubbed her arms.

"Just how amazing this view is, but it's still nothing compared to the sight of my Rosie," I smiled turning around and wrapping my arms around her. She just rolled her eyes and took my hand as she led me to where her family was gathering and getting ready to head back down in the helicopter.

The whole time I was a bit quieter than normal, mostly because I couldn't stop thinking about what's going to happen after the cruise. I knew that she wanted to go to NYU with Vera, but would she reconsider and possibly come to OSU? Would she even want to keep this up? Am I just her spring fling for the week?

I knew that my feelings for her were growing and becoming deeper as the days grew on, but I'm not sure how she would feel about all of this. She's just eighteen and not even out of high school yet. I guess I was quieter or showed how much I was thinking about because Rose kept asking if I was okay.

Once back to the ship we promised to join them for dinner and parted ways. We spent the rest of the day just walking around the deck in comfortable silence. After a while we stood at the front of the ship. I was leaning forward looking down over the railing as Rose stood beside me leaning back against the railing. I was able to feel her eyes on me almost searching for the answer to her unspoken question.

"So are you gonna tell me what's been on your mind that keeps that big mouth of yours shut?" she asked breaking the silence.

"It's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind right now," I shrugged standing up and looking over at her.

"Bullshit, tell me the truth. I may not have known you long, but I know that you're not one to stay quiet for this long. Was it something my dad said to you?"

"Kind of, it just got me thinking that's all," I shrugged.

"Oh my God, what did my dad say to you? Please know that he probably won't go through with any of his threats. And I highly doubt that he has any connections to any mafias," she rambled quickly turning around and bending over the railing holding her face in her hands.

"No, he didn't threaten me with the mafia. He just made sure that I would treat you right. Though I kind of want to hear the mafia threat," I laughed.

"But what did he say that made you go into such deep thought?"

"It's not what just he said, it's just something that I've been thinking about, or more like trying not to think about it too much."

"Oh, that," she mumbled as her train of thought matched mine.

"Yeah, that," was my great reply.

"What do you think of it?" she asked looking down at her hands almost as if she was afraid of my answer. To be honest, I was afraid of what she might be thinking as well.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I would love to make this more than just this week," I confessed quietly looking over at her out of the corner of my eye. "Of course, that would also depend on what you would want."

She stood there silent still looking down at her hands. I just mimicked her posture not sure of what else I should be doing. But all I wanted to hear was her response whether it would be good or bad, I just wanted some kind of peace of mind. After what seemed like an eternity she finally looked over at me and broke the silence.

"How?"

"How what?" I looked at her confused. That 'how' could've been the start to a million different questions.

"How would we make this work?"

"I honestly don't know. But I mean people do it all the time. There's Skype, online chatting, texting and phone calls and a bunch of different ways to keep this, us, going."

"I understand that but…won't you hate being tied down by a high school student? Even if I came and visited I wouldn't be able to go to bars like you and your friends probably do."

"So, then I'll just take that time to romance the panties off of you," I winked at her.

"You seriously want to date a high school senior and not some ultra-gorgeous and sexy sorority girl that would be able to be with you all the time and do all the college things you're used to doing? And not only that, you're almost done with college and I haven't even started."

"One, and believe me on this one because I wouldn't ever lie to you, you are far more beautiful, gorgeous and sexy than any of the girls I go to school with," I smiled pulling her into my arms as she laid her head on my chest. "Yeah, I'm almost done which means by the time you're done I might have a steady job and be able to give you some fancy big wedding that you want."

"You are very optimistic aren't you?" she asked smiling up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You just mentioned us getting married. Isn't it mostly the girl who mentions that first to pressure the guy to get off his ass and propose?"

"I'm just trying to say that I'm here for the long haul and willing to make this work. And I hate doing the maybe's and what if's like I would already be setting us up to fail. But it takes two to make this work, so if you're not sure or don't want to I understand. All you have to do is be honest with me."

She nodded and leaned into me as she wrapped her arms around me holding onto me tight.

"I want it to work, but I don't know…"

When she said that my heart sank a bit knowing she wasn't as sure in us as I was. But I had to hold onto the small sliver of hope she was giving me.

"How about you think about it and let me know by the time we get off this boat in Vancouver."

I felt her nod against my chest and I suggested that we headed back to the rooms so that we could get ready for dinner with her family. She quietly agreed and the walk back was in silence, me using every ounce of self-control to not get on my knees and beg her to say yes to us, and her deciding if we were worth the struggles of a long distance relationship.

* * *

**Was it worth the wait or am i epically failing and need to step my writing game up? **

**Yes Rose has her reserves about the whole relationship, but wouldn't you be if a guy like Emmett was real and wanting to work everything out? But anyways, hopefully I can get the next chapters out soon.**

**Once this story is done, or maybe before that, I'm gonna have an A New Life outake up. But mostly I'm not sure what to put my writing focus on. So please let me know what you all would love to read. Edward/Bella? Rose/Emmett? Alice/Jasper? A Leah fic? Or should I mix all the main couple together and see what happens? Let me know in a review/PM/tweet.**

**Please leave a review, I love hearing what you all think and it helps keep me inspired. If you're not why don't you come follow me on twitter? **

**Hope everyone has a awesome week.**

**~fighter419**


	6. Let's Play A Game

**Hello to all my awesome readers. Hope everyone who celebrates Easter/Passover had a great weekend. **

**Here's chapter 6 and I hope you all enjoy. It was Beta'd by the awsome and fantastical Laurazuleta18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I am not SM.**

* * *

**RPOV**

I sat in my room looking at my reflection. Here I was with this great guy that was willing to be with me. But yet, there was something deep inside me that made me hesitant about all of this. It was absolutely too good to be true. The last thing I needed was to have my life planned out, even if I loved the future Emmett described, and then to have it all shatter with me alone with a broken heart and life.

"Why does he have to be so amazing?" I asked myself.

If he had been some stereotypical frat-boy jock, it would be so much easier to just walk away. But he isn't that, he's a sweet, kind, caring, funny, goofy, crazy, and smart and just all around amazing guy. When I thought about it sitting there, he was everything I ever wanted to find in my perfect guy.

But was I ready for something like this? At such a young age and before I even expected it to happen? The questions kept rolling around my head as I sat at the small vanity just staring at my reflection. I was brought out of my musings when I heard a knock at my door. Getting up, I went and opened the door a bit surprised to see my mom standing there.

"Hey mom, did you need something?" I asked confusion evident in my voice.

"I just needed to borrow some make-up," she smiled kissing my head and led the way to the bathroom. I watched out of the corner of my eye as my mom barely put any make-up on, not to mention she already look flawless like always.

"Tell me why you really came here, because you already have all your make-up on."

"You're just like your father, never one to beat around the bush," she smiled turning to me. "I just came to make sure you're okay."

"Okay, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Because, I can see the way you look at Emmett. It's the same look many women before you have given the men they love."

"Mom, even I know that it's not love. It's just a fling probably," I shrugged.

"You sure it's just a fling. It may not be love, but that boy does care about you. And I can tell you care about him." I shrugged not sure of what to even think or feel about Emmett, mostly after our talk today. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear as I felt her eyes search me as if seeing through my cavalier façade.

"I thought you and dad always say that I shouldn't be in a rush, and that I'm young. Mostly that I won't know what love is till I'm older."

"Well, it is true. You are young, but only the foolish love. The young are foolish, but that doesn't mean it's not real love or real feelings. But again, with you being like your father means that you are logical. So just don't be afraid to take a chance, Rose. It may not work out, but you don't want regrets. Like I said believe me, because you may not realize it yet and Emmett may not either, but you both have a connection that is more than just a fling."

I smiled and told her thanks as she headed back to her suite. Sitting back in the small vanity, I looked at my reflection and rolled my mom's words around my head. Eventually, I got up and met Emmett at the elevator before we went to dinner with my parents.

The whole time I was sitting there watching Emmett laugh and get along with my family. Surprisingly, even my dad shared a few laughs with him. Hell, he was either really good at knowing what to do to impress a girl, or he was pretty trusting; because he even let Jake play with his iPhone. Everyone knew that he wasn't going to just play games, but look through his pictures and everything. Though, I absolutely _hate it_ when he does that to me, I couldn't help but be happy that he was being a little investigator that I would be paying later for what he found.

No girl can deny that they wouldn't do the same thing in my position, so I know that I'm not some kind of snooping girl. But a woman's got to use her resources.

Once food was eaten and dessert was enjoyed my parents, Emmett and I headed to the main theatre on the boat. That night they had some kids things for my brothers to do while we went to see this comedian or whatever he was.

When we got there we were able to find a good seat in the middle and had a good view. As we were sitting my mom practically dragged my dad to the bar insisting that she wanted something to drink. He and I both knew that she barely, if ever, drinks. My mom was just full of lies today, but it did give Em and I some time alone.

"I'm not sure if I've told you this yet tonight, but you look beautiful," he whispered into my ear kissing my cheek making me smile. Not that I was keeping track, but he told me ten times that night by that point, but then again who was keeping track.

"I'm just wearing a simple black dress," I shrugged.

"Well maybe I'm talking about the beautiful under the body rather than what you're wearing," he winked making me blush and smile as widely as he was. Scraping my nails lightly along his unshaven jaw I drew his lips to mine. What started out as a few soft light kisses, soon escalated into something slightly inappropriate for a public place.

"Eh hem," I heard a familiar voice interrupt our soon-to-be make out session.

"Hey daddy," I smiled as he took a swig from his beer giving Em the stink eye. "Where's mom?" I asked hoping to try and distract his attention from Emmett.

"She's waiting for her Bellini, though I'm not really sure how much she'll have of it. You know how little your mother drinks."

"I can hold my alcohol just fine," my mom said smiling as she ushered my dad to the seat furthest from Emmett.

"You promise that your dad has no ties what so ever to the Mafia?" Em whispered into my ear glancing over to my father who was still glaring at him.

"Well…I guess maybe not one hundred percent, but at least ninety percent sure he doesn't."

"But there's still that ten percent that you could be wrong," he said and I couldn't help but smile at the small insecurity and worry in his voice. "Seriously, with the way that he's looking at me I'm sure that he's going to kill me, or have me killed."

"Calm down, he won't kill you." He relaxed as I hooked my arm through his and leaned against him ignoring my dad's stare. "He may have a gun or two and enjoys hunting, but he won't kill you."

"Wait what?" he asked but before I could answer the lights dimmed informing that the show was going to begin.

I have to say I was expecting to be entertained and hopefully laugh since it was after all, a comedy show, but I didn't expect it to be a husband and wife comedian duo. It was definitely funny and worth it. Then they started to talk about their relationship and how it's changed since they've dated and gotten married and had kids.

Then they surprised everyone when they came into the audience and started to pick people to come up on stage with them. Of course they were looking for couples, and probably because my mom had another Bellini or two, she was a bit gone and it was noticeable. So my parents got picked to go up and took two of the eight seats that were together in five sets of pairs.

"Are you two dating?" the girl, Mary, asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Emmett answered sounding more like a question than an answer. He looked at me almost not sure if that was the right answer, but before I could confirm or deny Mary grabbed our hands and dragged us up onto the stage. "Sorry," he mouthed to me. I shrugged and smiled giving his hand a small squeeze letting him know it was okay.

They had us sit at the seats furthest to the right on the stage and went down the line having all of us introduce ourselves. And tell how long we've been together.

"Wait, so you two just met a few days ago?" Mary asked. We both nodded.

"Wow, hun, you certainly know how to pick them," Jordan her husband teased.

"They look like they've been going out longer than that, but it may just be the new relationship glow and happiness," she shrugged.

"Okay we're going to truly show how true our life stories are and how perspectives change over time, mostly relationship time. We're going to ask these couple just a few questions and such," Jordan explained.

"But first we're going to play a fun game," Mary started. We each had to hold a piece of uncooked spaghetti in our mouths, Lady and the Tramp style, and dance or move around. The engaged couple ended up winning the game and a free couple massage at the spa.

"Now if we would just have the men sit in the chairs facing the audience. The women face the screen behind the curtain and under you seats should be some pieces of cardboard and a marker. Now we're going to show a question on that screen and have you answer the best you can in the fewest amount of words. Then we'll have the men do the same thing. We ask the audience to please not share what the questions are."

The audience complied with the request as silence fell over the crowd and we looked up at the screen and questions started to show up. Some of them were innocent like 'What is your guy's worse habit?' and they slowly got worse. Then there was probably one of the worse ones and I wasn't sure how to answer.

'What is the most annoying or agitating thing your guy does while making whoopee?' Obviously they were going with _The Newlywed Game_ terms for things. I looked down to my mom when it came up. She just gave me one raised eyebrow and went to write her answer. Normally I would not want to learn or even find out what my mom was going to answer. Though my mom knew I wasn't innocent, since I hated my first time and spilled my guts to her. But my dad was a different story, I'm sure in the back of his mind he knew I was a teenager and I wasn't innocent anymore, but that didn't mean I would want to admit that to him now. Mostly, with the guy that has defiled his little girl no less than twenty-four hours ago. It was neither good for my father's blood pressure or Emmett's life.

"Rose do you have an answer?" Mary asked. I quickly wrote down going the innocent route of saying we haven't done anything. Now I just needed to hope Emmett knew to go that route as well.

We switched chairs and Em gave my hand a gentle squeeze as I reciprocated. He gave me a wink as I couldn't help but laugh a bit as I faced the audience. It was a bit odd to face everyone so I looked down at my cards with my answers on them. Before I was able over think about my answers too much Jordan told us that the guys were all done. They had the guys turn their chairs so we were sitting beside each other. Emmett gave me a nervous smile as he sat down.

They went through the various questions and it was interesting how each couple answered. Some of the guys got the you're-in-trouble-look and they got to one of the guy's question.

"Guys, in any argument, who is always right?" Jordan asked.

They went down the line and the guys wisely answered one by one that the woman was right. Then it was Emmett's turn, and he looked slightly nervous about his answer. He held up his answer and it said no one. You could hear some of the audience whisper that he would be getting his tonight. And I just looked at him confused.

"Emmett, you seem like a smart guy. Are you in school right now?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, I'm at Ohio State and keep a 3.0 GPA," he answered.

"Then why would you not put that your woman is always right?"

"Because she's not always right," he shrugged answering like it was the easiest answer ever. "She'll be right some of the time and I'll be right some of the time, so no one is always right."

You could see some of the guys nodding in agreement with his answer.

"I'm trying to decide if you're the smartest guy I've ever met or the smoothest talker, since Rose doesn't seem mad at that answer at all," Jordan told him after a few moments.

"Sometimes those two are one in the same. And I like to think of it as wisdom," Em smiled brightly.

Mary and Jordan started to banter back and forth a bit throwing some jokes in here and there keeping the audience entertained.

"You know I am going to always be right though, right?" I whispered leaning over to Emmett.

"You should know I like 'em feisty," he smirked and smiled.

"You should know I'm stubborn and don't back down in a fight."

"Ditto, babe."

"Now for both the men and women we had the same final question. So let's find out what annoys your partner the most," Mary announced and started with the newlywed couple. As they went through the different couples I couldn't help but feel nerves rise inside my stomach.

"Last but not least, yes we didn't forget about you two. So let's start with…Rose," Jordan said pointing to me as he stood behind us. "What annoys you the most about Emmett while making whoopee?"

"Nothing, because we've haven't made whoopee yet," I answered showing him my board that only had _N/A_ written on it. I could feel my father's eyes studying my form to see if I was lying or not. Keeping my eyes on Mary and Jordan I kept ignoring my father's stare.

"Now Emmett, though Rose is pleading the fifth, what did you put for your answer?" Jordan asked.

**EPOV**

I'm not sure what I've done in any past lives or just this life, but I was one lucky bastard. But at that moment I was sending my thanks up to the fates. Rose was looking at me nervously as her dad was literally trying to kill me from his stare down. I smiled over at Rose and I could tell she was slightly worried about what I answered.

"I said nothing," I answered Jordan.

"Nothing as in nothing annoys you about her or nothing as in concurrence with her answer?" Mary asked.

"It's just nothing," I answered not saying anything more than that. It was the absolute truth. And I didn't even think that it would work to my advantage incase Rose didn't want to kiss and tell.

"Emmett, you're telling me you're dating a beautiful young lady and you aren't taking advantage of that?" he asked gesturing to Rose's beautiful form. Out of the corner of my eye I could he her father starting to turn a light shade of red that was progressively getting darker. I could feel a growl wanting to be released from him looking at my Rosie. I knew it wasn't hard to miss her beauty and sexual appeal at all, but still she's my Rosie.

"Excuse me? Are you saying you would be doing that?" Mary asked

"Well, not me exactly babe, but a young single man like Emmett here," he said patting my back, "that is with the lovely Rose could possibly be using his time more wisely."

"Oh, I see…so because he's a guy and she's beautiful they have to have sex?" she asked him.

"I plead the fifth," he replied raising his hands in surrender. The audience laughed; mostly and probably because most of the men have been in a situation similar to that. Yes, even I have with a previous girlfriend. But sadly, I kept going and needles to say that relationship didn't last long.

After all the talking with the different couples they let us off the stage and back to our seats. There wasn't much of the show left. But it was fun and entertaining. Although it was starting to get hard to ignore the look her father kept giving me. You could tell he was trying to figure out if we've done anything or not.

You can't really blame the guy, because he did have a beautiful daughter. Lord knows that if I have a daughter with the fraction of the beauty Rose has I'm gonna be in deep shit and no male will ever be allowed around her once she hits puberty.

But right now I felt slightly uncomfortable under his stare. I know what I've done with his daughter, but that doesn't mean I want him to know. If he does have some kind of connection or links to the mob, I definitely don't want them to be after me.

"What are you two up to tonight?" Mrs. Hale asked me. Mr. Hale grumbled something that made his wife smack his chest.

"I think we're just going to hang out a bit on the deck and then call it a night," Rose answered.

"Okay, you two have fun," her mom replied as she grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him away before he could grumble his reply.

"So that was a World War that was barely missed," Rose sighed as she leaned into me. Wrapping my arm around her I smiled and kissed her head as we walked up towards the deck.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that could've ended up a lot worse than it did."

"So, did you put nothing so that my dad wouldn't kill you and think you took his innocent daughter's virtue?" she asked as we walked along the nearly empty deck. I smiled at how beautiful she looked with her hair blowing around her face. Her dress blew in the breeze dancing around her amazing legs that went on forever. The heels she had on just made them look even longer and beautiful. But it was her smile that really lit up her whole face and I couldn't help but smile whenever I saw it. "What are you smiling at?" she asked as she leaned back against the railing.

"Nothing just this amazingly beautiful girl that has stolen my heart in less than a week," I told her honestly as I placed my hands on either side of her and leaned in kissing her neck softly.

"Em…"

"No, I'm here for the long haul. You know that, and even though I don't know your answer or what's going on in that beautiful head of yours doesn't mean that I can't let you know how much I care for you," I explained cupping her face in my hands and kissing her gently. "And like I said I know it's a lot to take in and commit to with a long distance relationship so early, but you know I'm committed. Even if you tell me you don't want me, I'll always care for you and have a special place in my heart just for you. I doubt I'll ever forget about you, because it's really hard to forget about someone so beautiful, smart, amazing, feisty, stubborn and perfect as you."

"You're pretty perfect and amazing yourself, Mr. McCarty," she replied smiling up at me running her fingers through my hair.

"It comes naturally," I bragged laughing as she dramatically rolled her eyes. "But seriously just let me know what you want and I'll go with it." She nodded and I could tell she still wasn't sure enough one way or the other to tell me. I was fine with that, because I didn't want her to say yes just to please me or to say no because she was scared. I'd rather her think about it and know that she's thought about her decision thoroughly. Mostly if she says yes, I'd want to know she's really willing and as committed to making us work as I am.

"You really are too good to be true," she smiled lightly brushing her lips against mine. I couldn't let her get away with just that so I pulled her close and kissed like a man kisses the woman of his dreams. Our kiss muffled the soft moans escaping our lips.

"Let's go back to your room," I suggested.

"Guys really do only have one thing on their mind don't they?" she laughed.

"Well I wasn't really thinking about that. I wouldn't mind that, but I just want to hold you close and just be with you. If it leads to making love to you again, you won't hear any complaints from me. But really all I want to do is just cuddle with my girl." _While I know I can,_ I finished in my head. If Rose did choose to just let this be a fling I wanted to cherish every moment with her.

"Cuddling sounds great, and maybe I'll even give you one of my famous back massages."

"Only on one condition, can I be naked?" I asked smirking.

"I definitely won't complain about the view," she answered smacking my ass. I laughed and pulled her to me kissing her deeply as I wrapped my arms around her and we walked back to her room.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Wanted a lemon? Leave me a review weather good or bad to let me know what you thought of it. **

**As always you can come and join me on Twitter where you get to hear my random ramblings as well as know where I am to updating next. Speaking about updating, if you liked my story 'A New Life' I just posted an outtake in the Josh/Leah outtake story I have. Since I don't have a lemon here you can go over to chapter 2 of that story and get your desire filled :). **

**You should all spread the love and leave me a review to get me motivated to get the next chapter out to you all sooner. **

**Have a great week everyone!**

**~fighter419**


	7. Zip Lining and Kayaking

**Hello, to anyone that is still reading. Yes, it has been a while like it always is. Yes, I have started the next chapter. No, there's no garantees that it'll be up sonner than normal. But I will definitely and always try to get it out to all of you ASAP.**

**Long story short, I had classes and RL kicking my ass and taking up all my time, but I finally got this done and I hope you all emjoy it. And also it's hard to think this is worth continuing, or writing in general, when you read other people's story on here that just plain kick ass.  
**

**You're probably tired of me rambling so I'll see you all at the bottom. Beta'd by the awesome and fantastical Laurazuleta18.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Shut up," I grumbled grabbing my phone and throwing it across the room. I heard it hit against the wall and I only hoped that it didn't break. Pulling Rose close to me, I nuzzled my face into her hair. She mumbled something that I couldn't hear because her face was buried in the pillow. I just held her tighter loving the way she was the perfect small spoon to my big spoon. With a smile on my face I fell back into a peaceful sleep just like last night.

.

.

.

"Em," I hear as someone is trying to pry my arms off of Rose. "Em, I need to go to the bathroom," I heard the voice say. It sounded very familiar and made a smile appear on my face but couldn't make myself let go of my Rose. "Emmett McCarty if you don't let me go right now you're going to be getting a golden shower as well as losing a limb."

"Five more minutes," I mumble too comfortable to want to let go, though I could feel Rose starting to try and get out of my arms to empty her bladder. In the midst of her struggling she started to try and use her legs for leverage. As she did so her foot slipped from its spot on the bed and hit me right in my family jewels.

Groaning I quickly let go of her, rolled over and grabbed myself shielding my manhood from anymore attacks, intentional or not. Rose quickly kissed my shoulder and mumbled an apology before I heard her run towards the bathroom.

Once recovered I sat up stretching my arms above my head and looked to where my phone had landed, I was pleased to see that only the back fell off and the battery went lose. Fixable and not broken. I scooted to the end of the bed and picked up the pieces of my cell phone. When I put it back together I listened to the voicemail and went through the texts I had.

When Rose came back into the room she sat behind me wrapping her arms around my chest and her legs around my waist. I smiled over my shoulder at her as she kissed between my shoulder blades. Taking her hand in mine I kissed her fingers softly.

"I'm sorry about accidently kicking you," she apologized.

"It's fine, it's not the first time nor will it be the last."

"I still feel bad," she replied nuzzling her face into my shoulder. "What are you doing today?" she asked.

"The guys called telling me they're going to a brewery, but I'd rather spend the day with you."

Before she could answer there was a knock at the door and a small voice calling her name. She smiled obviously recognizing whom voice it was. Thankfully we stayed clothed last night and just made out a bit. As good as she looked in just a tank top and shorts; I still couldn't help but wish she was naked. But I'm sure whoever was on the other side of the door wouldn't care for that as much as I would.

I stood up and pulled my shirt and pants on from last night. Whoever she was talking to I could tell she was genuinely happy to see them. Peeking through the crack of the door I saw that she was talking to Dexter.

"Please, please, please come with us Rose. Jake keeps picking on me, but you know he only does it when Mom and Dad can't see or hear him. And you always stick up for me," Dexter begged with his small hands clapped together.

"I'm not sure because I was probably going to spend the day with Emmett again," she replied

"But he's had you the whole time. And we're going zip lining! It's going to be awesome."

"That does sound fun," she smiled at him.

"So is that a yes?" he asked hopeful.

"It's a maybe. Let me talk to Emmett first."

"Is he here?" he asked looking around. I had to give him credit he's not that oblivious. He must realize that with how much time we spend together it makes sense that I would be here. I could see Rose examine him, probably making sure that if he did see me here that he wouldn't tell her parents that I spent the night. Her mom I'm not scared of, but her dad is a different story.

"He might be why?" she asked still studying him.

"Because I wanted to ask him to come zip lining too. He seems really fun and cool. I like him."

"I like him too," she smiled ruffling his hair. "Promise not to tell Mom and especially Dad."

"Promise he said holding up his pinky and she wrapped hers around his. Standing up she kissed his head and headed towards where I was in the bedroom. Quickly I sat down making it look like I wasn't spying on their little conversation.

"I know you were there, you're not exactly the stealthiest person on earth, but Dexter wanted to say hi to you I think. And also convince you to go zip lining."

I smiled and stood up kissing her forehead as I walked out to see Dexter sitting on the couch patiently waiting.

"Hey, buddy," I smiled at him as I sat down beside him.

"Hey Emmett, do you wanna come zip lining with us today?" he asked enthusiastically.

"It sounds fun, but I think I'm going to go with my friends to where they make beer," I told him as he made a face that formed into a pout. "What's the long face for buddy?"

"Because now Rose won't come with us because she's going to be with you." If he didn't look so sad about losing time with his sister I would have laughed at his pout. "I know you like her, and all that, but I miss having my sister around."

"How about this, you can have Rose today for the day if I can have her tomorrow?"

He thought about it for a second and looked up at me. "I get her all day?" he asked.

"Is it okay if I join you guys for dinner?"

Dexter thought about it some more and nodded. "I guess so."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I think we have a deal young sir," I smiled as we shook hands.

I looked over at Rose who was trying not to laugh at the seriousness of our simple deal. I smiled back at her. After hanging out and watching some TV shows with Rose and Dexter I decided it was time to meet up with the guys before I got left behind.

"I'm sorry that I won't be spending the day with you," Rose told me apologetically as we walked to the door.

"Don't be, besides the guys have been making fun of me for being so whipped and spending all my time with you."

"Well, just accept you're whipped, but I'm sorry I've been jeopardizing all your time."

"Do you think I mind that at all?" I smiled cheekily at her.

"I hope not. But thank you for letting me spend the day with my family. Though I will be missing you a lot," she smiled pulling me down to kiss me deeply. I wrapped my arms around her as I slowly pulled away and placed soft kisses all over her face making her giggle. Rose buried her face into my shirt as I kissed her head.

"I'll come back about 5:30-ish and you can let me know what's going on for dinner. If you really don't want me there or you all just want more family time, I'll understand," I told her.

"No I want you to join us. If we end up having dinner before 5:30 then I'll text you and let you know where to meet us."

"Sounds good babe, I'll see you later beautiful," I told her giving her one last kiss before I headed to my room.

I was able to catch up to the guys and though I got a lot of grief and teasing from the guys I couldn't help but be happy about all the time I've spent with Rose.

"You all are just jealous that I've been getting lucky with an awesome beautiful and sexy lady, while you all are left to cold showers," I teased.

"Well I don't know about these guys but I've found a few ladies as well," Paul grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm sure they were all probably drunk, which is the only way they could stand looking at your face for that long," Peter teased as Paul punched his arm. We all laughed and kept teasing each other as we headed towards the buses to head to the brewery.

**RPOV**

After I changed and showered, Dexter and I went and met up with the rest of the family. Of course Jake and I started to tease each other right away. My dad kept making comments about how he was surprised I was able to separate myself from Emmett and how he was surprised "that boy" didn't come with us. I kept reminding him that "that boy's" name was Emmett and he wasn't just a boy. He was definitely all man, though I'm not sure my dad would want to hear my reasons for that thought.

"Is this gonna be just one long zip line or multiple ones?" I asked.

"It should be more than one," Dad answered me. "So that boy," he started and my mom and I both gave him a look, "sorry, Emmett, likes his beer huh?" I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Dad, will you please stop. I like him, like, really, really like him. So why can't you just be happy for me?" I asked as mom and my brothers walked ahead of us a bit.

"Because _that boy_, is older than my daughter, and has her completely infatuated with him. And I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you. All I want is for you to be happy, but I don't want to see you in tears when all is said and done."

"I know daddy, but whatever happens, it's my choice. And I love that you still want to be there to protect me and keep me safe like when I was little. But now I'm becoming a young woman and I need to make my own mistakes and learn from them too."

He sighed and nodded. "I know, but you'll always be my baby girl," he smiled kissing my head as he gave me a hug. We caught up to our family and the rest of the tour group.

When we finally crossed the river we all got on some ATVs and started our trip up the mountain. As we headed up the mountain the tour guide had the group stop a few times to show us some of the scenery. I had to admit that it was amazing to see and hear the different wildlife that was up there. While driving up the mountain Dexter kept pointing out different animals or things to me. I smiled not realizing how much I missed his innocent and excitable nature.

Once we finally got to the top we got instructed on how to put the gear on and also all the safety precautions while we were zip lining. Since Jake and Dexter were too small they had to go with my parents. As much as I love Dexter, I was glad that I was able to zip line by myself.

"Whoa, you okay?" one of the safety guys asked helping me catch my footing.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied.

"No problem," he smiled as he still held onto me. "I'm guessing you're here with your family?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's our spring break. I was gonna go to Florida, but my dad vetoed that idea and said I had to come on a family vacation."

"I hope it hasn't been too horrible for you."

"No, it actually turned out to be amazing," I replied smiling as I thought of Emmett. He must've mistaken my smiling as being flirtatious because his smile was in full effect.

"I'm glad for you. So what's your—"

"Rose, isn't this fun?" Dexter exclaimed

"Yeah, it is buddy," I smiled tickling him a bit.

"Is this your little brother?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, his name is Dexter."

"Hey Dexter," he smiled at him.

"Hi," he replied. The guy turned to start another conversation with me and I was praying that I could go down the next zip line soon. I didn't want to be rude, but it wasn't like I was looking for anyone. "She has a boyfriend, you know," Dexter said out of the blue. I had to hide my laughter at the stunned guys face. My mom wasn't in much better condition either. When we got home I definitely owed him a trip to the store.

"I uh…umm…I think you can go now," the guy stuttered letting me go down the next zip line.

I shrugged apologetically at the guy and made my way towards the zip line.

Thankfully the rest of the day I was able to avoid any other guys trying to get a date or flirt with me. I was able to enjoy spending it with my family. It's odd how I didn't realize I missed their company until I spend the day with them.

Even though I was having fun with my family, I couldn't help but think how much more fun I would be having if Emmett was here. Mostly, I was curious how his reaction would be to that guy trying to flirt with me. Would he be jealous and pull me close as he glared daggers at him? Or would he be passive and relaxed knowing that I wouldn't do anything like that? Maybe he would just pull me to him and make out with me without saying anything? Though I doubt the latter would happen since we were with my family.

With those thoughts I couldn't help but also think about what he was up to. I hoped he was having a good time with his friends. He probably was, since he did decide to come on a weeklong vacation with them. As much as I would love to have gone with him, it would've been pointless since I couldn't drink or try any beer. So what would the point of going be, oh that's right, so I could spend more time with Em.

Damn it! For the life of me I couldn't choose between having him in my life and just making this a fling. Since I was spending the day with my family I didn't want to dwell on that too long, but in just a little over two days I was going to have to make my choice.

**EPOV**

The day at the brewery with the guys was a blast. We definitely had some shipped back home to enjoy at the end of the year. I'm sure if we had enough money as well as weren't selfish we would probably try to get enough to have a party with, but like I said, we're selfish.

As much as I enjoyed beer tasting and touring, I couldn't wait to meet up and see my Rosie later that night. It was like my every thought kept going back to her. The majority of it was probably thanks to the fact that I was still waiting for her answer as to what we were going to be, if anything.

"Hey come here often?" I asked as Rose just rolled her eyes at me as she kept running. I let her do her thing as I walked towards the weights, but not without giving her a playful spank on the ass. She quickly tried to take a swing at me, but I was able to get out of the way. After she took a quick look around making sure that now one was paying attention to us, she flicked me off and I couldn't stop the laughter from bursting out of me.

The whole time we were working out I kept catching her staring at me through the mirrors. Every time I did I either purposefully flexed more or I winked at her. In true Rose fashion she either glared playfully at me or rolled her eyes acting as if she wasn't checking me out. Because I know every opportunity I got I was looking at that amazing ass of hers.

Once we were done working out we both headed to get ready to meet up with my friends and her family. Since we all wanted to go Kayaking we decided to all go together. I was still slightly leery on letting her father see the kind of idiots that I was friends with, but maybe it won't go so bad.

"What's going on in that brain of yours? I can practically see steam coming out of your ears," Rose commented running he fingers through my hair as she rinsed shampoo out of it.

I smiled down at her and kissed her lips "Nothing, just hoping that your dad doesn't hold my stupid friends against me."

"He might a bit, but with the way Edward and Jasper can be he might be okay and not hold Embry, Paul and Peter's stupidity against you."

"That's what I'm worried about," I smiled as I stood up holding her securely in my arms.

"Everything will be okay…well okay, if we hurry up and aren't late. You wouldn't want to give my dad another reason to hate you."

"Very true," I said kissing her forehead. "Let's finish up and go before your dad starts to think of new ways to kill me."

"Wouldn't want that, though as long as I get to keep a certain part of your body, I might not mind so much," she laughed.

"Thanks…that's both disturbing and sweet in its own weird way," I replied not really sure how to feel or respond.

"I'm full of those types of comments. But I'll save them for special occasions," she laughed as she kissed me and turned off the shower getting out. I couldn't help but laugh along with her, and I couldn't help but think I had an amazing girl; I really didn't want to let her go.

We were able to meet up with everyone, before her dad would think that we were up to more than just eating. Though we did eat, I doubt it's what he wanted to think about what we might have been eating and thoroughly enjoying.

To say we all had a blast, even Mr. Hale, was an understatement. When the guys and I started to act a bit like crazy college kids and Mr. Hale would complain, Mrs. Hale would keep reminding him of how he used to be in college. I would never guess that uptight Mr. Hale was the president of the rowdiest fraternity on the Syracuse campus in his day. The stories of the parties made us slightly embarrassed that he's outdone us. And I swear Rose was embarrassed hearing about her dad's regular streaking occasions.

Once we got back to the boat we separated and I was able to have nice dinner with Rose. As I waited for her to get done and meet me at the restaurant I couldn't stop my leg from bouncing.

"A bit nervous," I heard a beautiful voice from behind me. Turning quickly as I stood up, I almost fell over at the sight that greeted me. She had on a violet colored dress with silver beading-type straps that wrapped up around her neck. There were small triangles cut out from the sides that went around to her back and one right below her breasts. I think possibly my favorite part was the long slit up the side that gave me an amazing view of her perfect legs, but not enough to see everything, but I was definitely able to see those fuck me silver heels she had on. As she walked the rest of the way to me, she did a small twirl and I saw that the back was barely there except for the silver part that helped to hold it to her beautiful body.

I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging open until she laughed and used her beautiful finger to lift my jaw closing it. I must've still had an interesting look on my face since I was pulled out of my shock, because I heard her soft giggle as she kissed my cheek.

"You look…beyond words," I smiled at her taking her hand and kissing it.

"You look pretty stunning yourself," she smiled back at me.

"It's just a simple suit, but I'm glad I brought it."

"Yeah, I just had this old thing lying around as well," she winked as I pulled her chair out for her.

"Oh, really, just lying around to be used one more time before you send it to some thrift store to be put besides some old bright neon colored 80's sweat suit?"

"Yeah, something like that." She smiled at me.

"Well, I'm very glad I got to see it on you before you did that," I leaned in closer so only she would be able to hear me. "And I can't wait to peel it off your body later." She licked her lips with a small smirk.

"Believe me if you don't get this dress off of me soon enough, I'm gonna command you to. And I doubt you'll like the punishment that I have in mind." I could already feel the tightening in my pants at the possibilities.

"What kind of punishments would be in my possible future?" I asked curious.

"Let's just say I might have brought handcuffs," she smiled as I moaned thinking of the sweet torture that she would inflict upon me. Of course she acted as if she just hadn't put some very naughty thoughts into my head as she picked up her menu to decide what to order.

Luckily, we were able to get through dinner without me attacking her. Mostly since she was a little vixen, and kept eating her food very erotically, moaning at almost every bite. We ended up taking a walk on the deck since it was a beautiful clear night. But it paled in comparison to the beauty on my arm.

"You okay?" I asked when I heard her sigh.

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled shrugging a bit.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I turned her towards me running my fingers along her cheek.

"I just don't want this to end."

"Well, you knew the cruise was only for a week," I teased making the very edge of her lips turn up a bit, but not as much as I was hoping for.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"And you know this doesn't have to end."

"I know, but…" she trailed off and I leaned down kissing her softly, almost like I was trying to kiss all her worries about us away.

"No buts, I just want you happy. And you already know where I stand on everything." She nodded and nuzzled her face against my chest. "Dance with me?" I asked she smiled up at me nodding.

Taking her hand in mine, she rested her other hand on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close. The only sounds you could hear were her heels clicking on the wooden deck and the waves crashing against the side of the boat. There might not have been any music but we didn't need any to make it perfect. It was perfect because of the amazing girl in my arms.

"Do you seriously think that we can make this work?" she asked so softly that I almost missed it. I pulled away slightly and stopped us. Looking down at her with her hair blowing in the breeze and her beautiful eyes looking at me with uncertainty, but yet I could see how much she cared for me in her violet eyes. And even if she was dressed in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants, with no makeup and her hair all in a mess from just waking up, I would still find her as beautiful if not as much as I do now.

Gently I cradled her face in my hand cupping her cheek lightly running my thumb across the apple of her cheek. I felt our lips softly connect sharing a loving yet searing kiss that made the desire flame up deep inside of me. Not wanting to, but needing air, I pulled away from her beautiful lips and I slowly opened my eyes. I swear she was even more beautiful than she was before, the desire, want and need I saw in her eyes was exactly how I felt.

"I believe with every single fiber of my being that we can make it work. Not just because we're great in bed together," I smirked winking at her as she smiled. "But because we care about each other. It's more than just looks; I think you're amazing, beautiful beyond words inside and out. And I want to know more about you. I even want you to know about me and all my dark secrets. I can't wait to be with you. Whether it's waking up beside you or falling asleep on the phone with hundreds of miles between us. But to put it simply, yes we can and will work, and I believe that wholly and completely."

She grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. I tried to pull away just because I knew we needed to talk about this with just a couple days left before we went our separate ways. She knew how I felt, but I yet to know how she felt or wanted after we set foot on land and went home.

"Please," she begged when I tried to pull away again. I nodded knowing that she needed this, and I pulled her close kissing her with every ounce of myself that I could, pouring everything I felt and hoped for into every touch, caress and kiss that night. I needed her to know I wasn't playing any games and all I wanted was her.

My heart belonged to Rosalie Hale, and I would never want or ask for it back, ever.

* * *

**Gotta love sweet Emmett. Either one big chapter or two smaller ones left and then a epilogue. So we'll just see what happens.  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and yes I know Rose may be a little dramatic and angsty over the (what we all think) is an easy decision. But remember she's a high school teen. I'm sure if we're all honest with ourselved we blew all our situations up more and over exaggerated them all the time. And some of even still now no matter how old we are over exaggerate and get pretty dramatic over little situations.  
**

**But next chapter we'll get to hear from her. Let's all pray that it doesn't take long for me to finish. To keep up with my progress and over all fun pictures and what not, follow me on Twitter. Just look for me at the same name as my penname.  
**

**Until next time, you all stay safe and keep out of trouble.  
**

**~fighter419  
**


	8. The Battle of The Heart and Mind

**I'm back, and sooner than I normally am. Just because I know you want to get to the good stuff I'll make this short. Thanks to the always awesome Laurazuleta18 for betaing this for me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Emmett," I mumbled reaching for him. I opened my eyes sitting up a bit when all I felt was cold sheets. Turning to the clock I saw that it was pretty early for him to be up. Since the sheets were cool to the touch I knew that he had been gone for a while. Looking around I was trying to find any trace that he was still here. But his clothes were gone and I didn't hear any movement outside the room or in the bathroom. "Emmett?" I called out receiving no response.

I got up and wrapped my robe around me. Looking around, I kept trying to find if he was still here or not. There was a cart sitting by the small table with a covered plate. I smiled when I saw a Belgian waffle with fresh fruit and a can of whipped cream sitting in a bucket of ice. Somehow Emmett had been able to know me so well in such a short amount of time. As I took in all the delicious food I saw a note and a single red rose.

_My Beautiful Rose,_

_I hope that you're not mad that you had to wake up alone, because believe me, I would rather be spending every moment with you that I can. But as you know today is the last day of the cruise and we port tomorrow, and you haven't given me an answer yet. You know where my heart lies, and my unwavering devotion is yours if you choose to claim it. _

_Spend the day figuring out what you need to. Because I'm in it for the long haul and you have all of me. It may seem steep but I don't want you to go into this half-assing it. I want all of you, if you're willing to give it to me. For us to work we both need to be committed. Please don't make this decision based on my feelings. Please make it based on how you feel and what you want. _

_Meet me tomorrow when we dock. I'll be waiting for your answer and I hope you enjoy breakfast and have a great day, beautiful._

_Emmett_

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face even if I wanted to. He knew exactly how to make me smile, but at the same time I felt this daunting decision looming over me. It's like I wish I could just see the future so I knew which one to choose. I wanted to be with Emmett, but was it worth it if I ended up getting hurt? He's the only one that has the power to really hurt me if something happened. Though I trusted him so much already, I hated that someone had the ability to hold my happiness in their hands. _And what capable hands they were._

Once I was done eating breakfast I tried relaxing, but just couldn't do it. My mind was racing trying to figure everything out, but it was becoming jumbled and a mess in my head. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and put them on, put my hair in a messy bun and made my way up to the top deck where the running track was. When I got there I just started running, needing some way to help clear my head.

Logically, I knew the odds were against us. I had to finish high school when I got home and he was half way through college. As much as I would want to go to the same college with him, I didn't want to make my colligate choice based on some guy.

_But he's more than just some guy_, I argued with myself. As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't. He was more than just _some guy _to me. And I knew I was more than just _some girl_ to him. If I was being honest with myself all I wanted was for us to work out and have that beautiful perfect happily ever after.

I was supposed to have a happily ever after before, and it definitely didn't and that way. It was far from it. Royce was supposed to be my happily ever after. He was perfect to me, for me, or so I thought. Never did he raise his voice, or make me feel like I was worth nothing. All he ever did was shower me with gifts and affection, but I was too naïve to see that all he wanted was my body. He just wanted a trophy wife in the end, that wouldn't care what he did…or well more like _who_ he did.

As I thought about his betrayal and how he just expected me to be okay with it, I started to run harder focusing my anger into energy and stamina. Even now, after over a year of his betrayal I couldn't believe that fucking cheating man-whore of a pig bastard actually got me to believe that he was some nice sweet guy. Heck, even Dad liked him.

I kept running until I couldn't run anymore and I plopped down beside the track to where people wouldn't trip over me, and did some stretches so I wouldn't get stiff. Looking around I saw that everyone else was enjoying the last day they had on the ship. No one else had the weight of their lives on their shoulders. To some, my decision may not be that big, but to me it was. It was the decision where my head and heart were in a constant battle with each other.

Groaning I got up and walked back to my room. My mind kept racing and no matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't make any clear conclusion. It would be easy to just say yes, but would I just be setting us up for disappointment and failure? Would I want to do that for just a couple extra days, weeks or even months of us being together? I know Emmett said he wanted this, but I didn't want to hold him back from having fun and living the college life that everyone wanted.

But on the other hand it wasn't going to be easy to just say no and forget about all this and him. Would it even be possible to go on with life like I never met him, like he was just a fling? How would I ever go out with other guys without even thinking or comparing them to Emmett? Emmett is everything and more than I ever wanted or could even dream about having in a guy.

Getting out of the shower I dried off and sat on the couch in the lounge, flipping through channels trying to find something to distract me. I wasn't looking for any wisdom from the TV but I just wanted to let my mind rest and try to see if keeping my mind off of it would make it any easier to come to a conclusion.

"_The Love Boat, soon will be going on another run."_

_Flip._

_Flip._

"_Now I've had the time of my life…"_

_Flip. _

_Flip._

_Flip._

"_We should be lovers."_

"_We can't do that."_

"_We should be lovers, and that's a fact."_

"UGH!" I groaned loudly as I furiously flipped through the channels. Why is it that there were nothing but stupid romantic type movies on. I relaxed as I heard the Sports Center theme song fill my ears. Though I didn't really know much about sports I would rather have this that some romantic comedy or any movie with some kind of love story, which pretty much included all movies and shows.

"_Before the break we were talking about Michael's fall from grace. This guy was doing amazing, but now he's playing so bad I'm pretty sure my newborn could beat him, even while using a ten foot hoop. He's claimed that it's just a dry spell, and it very well could be. But the only thing that's changed is that he's gotten a girlfriend. Do you think his late nights out is affecting his game?"_

"Seriously, how the hell am I this unlucky?!" I turned off the TV and just turned my iPod on for some instrumental music. Laying down I tried to get comfortable, and maybe a nap was exactly what I needed.

As I laid there I thought about how it would be to have a boyfriend in college. I was under 21 so I doubt he would be able to do what he would normally do whenever I visited, or at least what he normally did with his girlfriends. His friends would probably get annoyed and tell him I was holding him back.

What if he became the next story on Sports Center about how he's failing at playing football because of me? I could just hear them now and how everyone in Ohio would hate me because of Emmett playing so bad. And I could never go to a college in Ohio, or live there, let alone even go visit him. He would probably then break up with me because I would be the cause of his downfall, and what guy would stay with a girl like that?

_Get a grip and stop being so melodramatic;_ I heard that annoying little voice in my head yell at me. You know that voice that speaks for your heart. Shaking my head I tried to think about all of this more rationally.

We don't have a big age gap and I could go to OSU and have about two years to spend together unless he graduates early, or he's able to be drafted into the NFL. What if I didn't go to OSU? Do I even know where I would want to go? Would it be closer or even further away? Would a greater distance make it even harder?

"There are too many factors in all of this," I sighed rubbing the heel of my hand into my eyes. Once I stopped and those annoying spots cleared my vision, I looked to the clock and saw that I should probably go and get something to eat.

Getting up I went to the deck at the back of the boat where they had a small snack bar set up and got a sandwich and a juice. Sitting there I looked over the horizon just enjoying a quiet meal, letting the fresh air clear my mind.

"This seat taken?" I heard a voice ask. For a moment I was excited hoping that it was Emmett's, but that hope was quickly put out when I saw someone I've never met.

"No, I guess…"

"Is it okay if I sit here then?" he asked. Looking around I noticed there was about a dozen tabled open for him to sit at. So he definitely was trying to hit on me. He had long shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes. I couldn't help but think how even though he wasn't emo skinny he wasn't that great to look at, at least not compared to my Emmett. I shook my head trying to clear my mind a bit and he must've taken it as a no. "Okay, well sorry for bothering you then," he said starting to walk away.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I just…" I trailed off not knowing how to really answer because I'm sure saying, 'I just was thinking and comparing you to this guy who I might or might not accept as a long-distance boyfriend. And though I can't stop thinking of him and comparing you to him, I'm still not sure if we should be together. But sure you can totally pop a squat.' Yeah, I doubt that would work at all.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm sorry I made you wait," I heard a familiar voice. _But not Emmett's_, I internally pouted. Turning my head I saw Paul standing over me as he kissed my head.

"It's fine," I replied.

"Hey, man, I'm Paul," he smiled holding out his hand and the guy took it and then mumbled a goodbye as he left and Paul took the empty seat across from me.

"What was that about?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Just keeping unwanted attention away from you," he replied.

"So basically, you're making sure that no one tried to step onto your friend's territory."

"Yeah, basically in a nutshell, but it's more than that."

"What are you trying to tell me you like me as well Paul? I can't believe it, I think I might swoon," I sighed placing the back of my hand against my forehead like I was about to pass out.

"Ha ha, but no. I like being free right now. If I wanted to be tied down I would. But I'm enjoying being single if you know what I mean," he winked as he leaned forward with his elbows on the table.

"Okay, then why 'protect' me from preying men?"

"Because I was gonna ask where Emmett is, but seeing as I haven't seen him around here anywhere and you already ate, I'm guessing he's not with you."

"No, I thought he was with you guys."

"Nope, all we got were the same mass text saying that he was going to be doing his own thing today. I was just looking for some girls to join me later for dinner, and I saw you and I figured Emmett would be here too."

"Nope, he was gone when I woke up this morning," I told him. I would tell him more but I didn't think Paul would care to hear me being all dramatic when this was our first real conversation we ever had.

"Why does it seem like you're not telling me something?"

"I doubt you'll want to know."

"Does it have to do with Emmett?" I nodded and he looked at me squinting his eyes as if he was trying to figure something out. "Did you hurt him, because though you're a female I swear that I'll find some way to hurt you for hurting him. He really cares about you, or cared," he started to rant.

"No, we're not broken up. Or whatever. I'm not even sure if we were together in the first place. And he left me this morning to decide and I don't know what to do. And it's crazy and I feel like an over dramatic crazy girl, and I've never been like this before and it's frustrating!" I ranted practically yelling at the end. When I finally looked at Paul when I was done he was leaning back as if I was going to hurt him.

"Okay," he dragged out the word, probably unsure of how to respond. Hell, I didn't know how to respond to myself.

"One, it would be hard to deny that you two aren't together with the way you act around one another. And I don't see what so frustrating."

"How do we act around one another? And how the hell wouldn't it be frustrating?"

"First, both of you do nothing but act like some annoyingly, sickening cute couple all the time. It's like no one else is around when you two are together. Remember when we went kayaking the other day. I swear you two both forgot about the rest of us while you both were in the boat together joking and teasing each other. Secondly, it's just easy. Just be together and let whatever happens happen."

"Yeah, but what if we're together and it all goes to shit once we're home?"

"At least you knew you tried. Believe me, it's better to know what would happen and tried than to never try," he told me almost sounding sad as he looked past me to the back of the boat.

"Why does it sound like you're the one not telling me something?" I asked as I leaned forward intrigued by what he might say. He shrugged and I wasn't going to let him get off that easy. "Please, I promise not to tell anyone that you actually have a heart," I teased.

"Long story short I went to visit my brother in Miami and I met someone there. She was perfect in every way. To be completely honest, I was head-over-heels in love with her. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and didn't let me get away with any shit. We spent every single moment we could together. But then after a couple weeks it was time for her to go back home, and she really wanted to keep what we had going. But I knew I was going to go to OSU and she was going back to live in Venezuela. I doubted myself to be able to be everything she needed as a boyfriend, mostly a long distance one. So when I was supposed to take her to the airport and all that I bailed and stood her up."

"Wow, you are an ass hole," I commented as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know. And there isn't a day that goes by that wonders if we could've worked out. I wonder all the time if we would've worked out and now I'll never know. She lived in a different country, hell even a different continent, and has a completely different life and probably hates me for all time. So just know that if you do just walk away, you'll be wondering what would happen all the time. And if you really do care for Emmett as much as I think you do, then you won't ever end up being able to find anyone else."

I sat there nodding thinking about what he just told me, and slightly blown away about how much he opened up to me. It was pretty shocking coming from Paul. If anyone, I would be thinking that someone like Edward or Jasper would be telling me something deep and insightful. But I guess it's true that there's always more to people than you can see, and not to judge a book by its cover.

"Well, I'm off to go find some sexy ladies, see ya later," he winked and got up leaving with a big smile, and the Paul that everyone knows was back, and I couldn't hold in my laughter.

Getting up I threw my trash away and decided to take a walk around the deck and just think. Paul put a lot on me and I'm not sure if he solidified what I thought or not. Without even realizing it I made it to the front of the boat, and running my hands over the railing remembering that night. I couldn't believe that it was only a few nights ago that I first met him and he turned my world upside down.

Leaning against the railing I kept thinking, rolling the choices around in my head. The only conclusion I could come up with that I knew without a doubt is that no matter what conclusion I'll make I'm never going to be sure of it. If I choose us, I'm not gonna be sure we'll work out. And if I choose to let this be a fling, then I'm never going to be sure I made the right decision.

I heard some noise to the right of me and I tilted my head to the side to see what it was and I saw an older couple smiling from ear to ear. They seemed to be enjoying the sunny weather just as much as anyone else. As they leaned against the railing to look over to probably see if there were any dolphins or fish swimming by the boat they leaned their heads close together talking quietly.

As much as I felt kind of like a stalker, I couldn't take my eyes off of them. They seemed as happy as possible, making small talk, joking, laughing and just enjoying being together. The older man must've said some joke about her because she got this feisty look in her eyes and gave him a smack on the arm as she said his name. The guy couldn't keep the smile off his face as he laughed at her reaction. Instead of feeling sorry he wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close kissing her forehead. Any anger, if there was any at all, was gone and she wrapped her arms around his waist and melted into his embrace. Lifting her face to him they shared a soft kiss as he gently caressed her face like she was the most precious thing in the universe, at least his universe.

I couldn't stop the thoughts if I wanted to, but at that moment all I could see what Emmett's and my life could be together. All of it, the long distance, the dating, the late night phone calls, moving in together one day, him begging for forgiveness for something stupid he did, him on his knee with a ring in his hand, us smiling down and holding our first born and us standing strong beside each other through whatever life threw at us. And then I pictured us here, and in place of that older couple I saw us, aged and happy. Those images and thoughts made my heart break with happiness and at the same time, it broke because I'm afraid it might never happen. I was most afraid that if I did say yes to Emmett now, would it hurt worse to let him go now or if we don't make it and I know what the future could've held for us.

Taking a deep breath as I turned away and gave the couple the privacy they deserved I turned my face up to the sky and just basked in the heat of the sun and the cool breeze chilling my skin. Such opposites, and yet such a perfect comparison to the battle waging in my head and heat, or better yet, between my head and heart. Once I couldn't hold my breath any longer I let it out slowly feeling my lungs relax and my heart beat speed up and my head clear. Looking out at the horizon I knew my decision and I wasn't going to waver any longer. The rest of the day I would prepare myself for the decision and path I chose, and would let Emmett have his day to prepare himself. And then tomorrow, we would both deal with whatever comes from my own decision, whether good or bad.

**EPOV**

I've never been a very patient person. But waiting for Rose right now was truly killing me. It was already bad enough that I let her have the whole day alone yesterday, but now waiting to know what she wants is killing me. The guys weren't gonna leave the docks without me, but standing here at the front of the boat was making me go crazy. I felt like a crazed wild caged animal while I paced back and forth.

Looking at my watch again I sighed, knowing that someone was probably going to be coming soon to ask me to get off the boat. I took my phone out of my pocket and tried calling her again but just like all the other times it went straight to voicemail. All I could hope was that maybe she was just ignoring all calls in general yesterday and forgot to turn it off. So I texted her telling her I was waiting and wanted to see her before I got off the boat no matter what.

This seemed to go on forever, and my legs started to feel tired from all the pacing so I tried to sit down against the rails for a little bit. I pulled my duffle bag to me and reached in the small opening. Pulling out the small velvet box I couldn't help but think how much of an idiot and how big of a chance I was taking buying this at the store. Maybe it was a moment of insanity and way too much hope that she would choose to try and make this work. Or maybe I'm just crazy and this is absolute proof of that. Either way, I have it. And if she doesn't want me, then I'm gonna be stuck with this because no other woman would be worth of this like my Rosie.

My phone started to buzz and I quickly answered it without even looking at the screen.

"Hello?" I asked anxiously.

"Hey man are you done with your long romantic goodbye, because if we don't leave soon we're gonna miss our plane." I sighed when I heard Embry's voice.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon," I replied frantically looking around for any sign of Rose.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked sounding actually worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" I trailed off. We said our goodbyes and I hung up slowly getting up and pulling the duffle bag up on my shoulder.

Looking down at my hand I squeezed that small velvet box in my hand. As much as I wanted to throw it over the side and just forget about all of this I couldn't. So I shoved the box into the bottom of my bag hoping not to have to think too much about any of this, because if it hurt this much right now I couldn't even think about how much it'll hurt in a couple days, weeks, months or even years.

Making my feet move and ignoring the dull ache that started to form in my chest was one of the hardest things I had to do. I couldn't stop my wandering eyes as I tried to find Rose while I walked off the boat. When I caught a glimpse of long blonde hair I started running, mumbling my apologies to the people I had to shove out of the way.

"Rose?!" I exclaimed turning her around, but the hope in my heart fell and shattered to the ground when it was someone else standing in front of me. She rightly looked shocked and scared. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else," I apologized as she nodded as I let her shoulders go. Feeling my shoulders slump forward I kept heading to the exit.

Taking one last look at the boat I couldn't deny that right now I was feeling like my heart had just got the shit beaten out of it with a sludge hammer. But at the same time I didn't regret one moment that I shared with Rosalie. I never would regret meeting her. And I would never forget her.

When I got to where the guys were waiting for me, my face must've shown how exactly I felt, because none of them made a joke or even mentioned Rose. I kept quiet the whole time to the airport and even while we were waiting for the plane. As I sat there I had the moodiest music I could find on my iPod and sat there brooding. The guys only talked to me when necessary, which was smart on their end because I would probably snap or yell at them just because of the mood I was in.

Our plane was called and we got up to board our plane. Right before I went to walk down the walkway, in a sad display of hope I looked around hoping that maybe romantic movies come true and we find each other at the last second and promise the rest of our lives together and live happily ever after. Right when I felt the last little piece of my heart break I saw her. She was handing the lady her ticket and was walking into the walkway to her plane. Quickly dropping my bag and trying to push through people that decided to push back I ran some over and ran towards her gate.

"ROSE!" I yelled trying and hoping that she would hear me before they got the door all the way closed. "ROSE! ROSALIE HALE!" I yelled and as I tried to get to the walkway I felt arms trying to pull me away from her. "Get off me," I growled pulling away from the arms. "I have to get to her please," I pleaded as I started to finally take notice of my surroundings. When I did I was flung to the floor and was restrained by some TSA who was acting like he was big shit for stopping me.

As I laid there on the ground and saw them closing and locking the door, before then I thought I knew what it was like to feel my heart break. But it was nothing compared to how I felt in that moment. To have that last chance, that moment that everyone hopes for and that movies end on making everything perfect and happy, I just lost it in a split second. It felt like life was teasing me with having that moment and tearing my hope, love and future away from me just like that.

Silently I sent up a pray that she would hopefully keep a special place in her heart just for me. A place where when she thought of me it was happy memories and never ones of regret. And even if it wasn't with me, I hoped that she would be happy all her life and find someone that was worth enough to even lay eyes on her.

_Goodbye Rose, I'll always love you and I'll never forget you, ever._

* * *

**Aww wasn't that nice to see a little sweet side of Paul?**

**So how many of you want to yell at me for leaving it there? I'm sure all of you are because my beta wasn't too happy and is probably going to be very impatient till she gets the Epi. And yes, this is the last official chapter, the next one is going to be the epilogue and thus the end of 'Time of My Life'. **_  
_

**Don't worry I already have the epilogue all writen, it just needs a little tweeking before I send it off to my beta. So it shouldn't take that long to get to you guys. So just hold on and try to be patient and don't yell at me too much.  
**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter for crazy, funny, and sometimes weird pictures, videos or thoughts in general.  
**

**Hope you all have a good week.  
**

**~fighter419  
**


	9. Forever and Always

**So here it is, the end to this little story. I'm slightly sad, but happy to see this end. Hope you all are happy with the end. As always this was Beta'd by the awesome and always supportive Laurazuleta18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Honey you sure about this?" my dad asked me for about the millionth time since I told my family my decision. "You could always go to Syracuse like your old man did. It's a great school and has a great teaching program."

"Dad, I'm already here and unpacked," I reminded him as I gestured to my side of the room.

"Still, I hate my little girl being so far away."

"Yeah, but I'm happy about it," Jake commented as I gave him a playful shove.

"Well I'll be happy that you won't be here to always go through my things and listen to my phone calls." I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

"What will I ever do to fill all my free time?" he sighed tapping his finger against his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"You can teach me how to play some of the video games," Dexter answered excitedly.

"I guess," he shrugged smiling throwing his arm around a smiling Dexter as they walked out to the hallway.

"Mom, please don't cry," I told her trying not to tear up myself. I was going to miss my family but I knew I had to be here, and here was where I belonged, I wasn't going to second guess myself again and mess everything up. I learned my lesson before and I was going to finally correct it.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm gonna miss you sweetie," she smiled a bit sadly hugging me tightly. I eagerly hugged her back. "I know you have to do this, and so does your father even if he doesn't want to admit it. You be safe and we're just a phone call or plane ride away," she reassured me holding my face in her hands as she kissed my cheek. I nodded, we had talked about this late into the night many times and she knew as much as anyone how much I needed to do this. She left following my brothers and my dad stood there a bit sheepishly.

"I better get going, too. I have the keys and I know your mother is a blubbering mess. I'm afraid of what she'll be like when Dexter goes off to college," he smiled and I couldn't help but laugh. Mom loved us all, but Dexter was definitely a little mama's boy more than Jake.

"I'll miss you dad," I told him.

"I'll miss you too, Rosie. You sure this is where you're supposed to be. If you're worried about the late admission fee, I'll gladly pay that for you to go to Syracuse so you can be closer to home."

"Dad, you know I have to do this. I can't keep thinking 'what if'. And if it's horrible here maybe I'll transfer for next semester or year. But right now I _have_ to be here. What if it was you and mom? Wouldn't you be doing what I'm doing?" I asked though I knew the answer.

"But this is different," he grumbled.

"Sure it is dad," I smiled.

"You just be safe okay," he told me pulling me in for a fatherly hug. You know that hug that can only come from a dad. The kind that makes you feel safe and no matter how old you get, it still makes you feel like that little girl that would crawl into her dad's lap for a bed time story, or run to him from any danger because nothing could ever hurt daddy. "You make sure he knows that if he messes this up, he'll have Hell to pay. Because nobody messes with my little girl, now you be good and don't forget you are here to get an education. You're not here just for him or go around partying."

"Yes, daddy," I smiled as we pulled apart.

"I love you baby girl," he smiled a bit sadly and I saw tears start to form in his eyes. Damn it, my dad is about to cry and after seeing that I couldn't hold the tears at bay, I felt a few spill from my eyes.

"Love you, too, Daddy," I told him with a shaky breath as he kissed my forehead and gave me one more quick hug.

"Call me if you need anything at all no matter what time it is." I nodded that I would, we said our goodbyes and he left, leaving me alone in my room. I had yet to find out who my roommate was, but she already looked like she moved in and was probably exploring the campus since all her things were neatly organized on her side of the room.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, I was here helping my brother move in and then went to wonder for a bit and got lost. So could you tell me what building and room Jasper Whitlock is staying?" I asked. The lady looked me over as if she was trying to decide if I was telling the truth or not. Jasper and I looked close enough to be siblings. We both had blonde hair and blue eyes, granted both those features were slightly different shades of those colors, but still close enough.

She must've decided I was telling the truth or just not cared weather I was or not. I tried to patiently wait as she typed away on her computer and clicked on different items.

"He's staying in Pennsylvania Place, room 158," she told me.

"Thank you," I smiled as I walked out of the building and pulled out my map quickly. God why did it have to be so far away, I sighed. Thankfully I had brought my bike knowing I would hate to have to run or walk across campus, so I got on it and memorized where I was heading before I set off.

At least this little fun bike ride across the campus helped me to learn where different things were for future reference. Before I knew it I was parking my bike at the small stand in front of the building and putting a quick little lock on it. Thankfully someone was going in a the same time I got there so I didn't have to wait for someone to leave and act like I was supposed to be there and just heading in as they left.

Walking up to the door I was fine, but now for some odd reason I was getting nervous when I was standing in front of it. It could be that he could be mad at me for what I did, or maybe he would see it was me and slam the door in my face. Or what if…no, I couldn't even think of that possibility. Slowly, I lifted my hand up and knocked on the door, waiting what felt like forever.

The door finally opened and there was a tiny girl with spiky black hair standing in front of me. She was smiling at me and looking me over, not in an I'm-measuring-you-up kind of way, but just more looking at my outfit.

"I like those earrings," she smiled. "I'm Alice," she told me holding out her hand and I took it a bit cautiously. She seemed nice and really friendly.

"I'm Rose, but I must've gotten the wrong room because I was looking for Jasper Whitlock."

"No, you have the right room, but he's in the shower right now," she winked.

"Oh, okay, I can just come back at another time."

"Don't be silly I'm bored. I love my Jazzy, but sometimes he can be a girl and take his time in the shower. You must know him, so why don't you come in and we can get to know each other."

Before I could protest I was quickly pulled into the room and made to sit down on a bed. I quickly learned that she was a quick talker and was able to hold a conversation with little input from me. But she seemed nice enough and we were laughing when I heard Jasper's voice.

"Hey Darlin', do you think that I should…Rose," he said stopping half way through his sentence.

"Hey…Jasper," I replied giving a small wave not really sure what else to do.

"How do you two know each other?" Alice asked a bit confused. Most of the time we were talking she was talking more about the school and herself.

"You remember that girl that Em met on the cruise?" She nodded. "Well…" he trailed off gesturing towards me.

"Wait…she…the cruise…Emmett? You're _THAT ROSE?!_" she squealed making me and Jasper cover our ears. I waited to see if it was going to be anger or just not caring or a beat down by the half pint. "Jazzy can you believe it? This is so romantic. I refused to believe that it was done and I kept telling him that, didn't I Jasper? Now you're here and oh my God you have to change. Where's your room and what clothes do you have? I would say that you can borrow my clothes but I'm obviously too small for you. Not saying you're fat but you're tall and modelesque."

"Alice, darling, take a breath," Jasper told her as he put a calming hand on her shoulder. She took a breath and I swear that she was about to ramble some more but a look from Jasper told her to just stay calm.

"What are you doing here Rose?" Jasper asked without any emotion in his voice.

"You know why," I told him. "I'm sorry for what I did and—"

"It's not me you have to apologize to," he interrupted me. "I'm not mad at you, it was just really hard seeing Emmett be a zombie after the cruise. He's always been full of life and happy since I met him freshman year. But when all that happened between you two it really killed him, for once he was quiet more than loud."

"I don't know if I can imagine that," I laughed a bit and they both joined.

"Yeah, it was hard to believe that he was like that. But like I said he's the one that deserves to hear the apology from you. I'm not gonna tell you he's gonna welcome you with open arms, but I know he misses you and maybe after a little bit of time you two can be together and we can finally have the Emmett we all love back."

"Where is he?" I asked, I desperately needed to know. I've waited too long and I needed to see him now.

"He's at the practice field, we'll take you over there," he smiled as he and Alice got up and he grabbed his keys.

Alice hooked her arm through mine as she continued to chat and talk up a storm. "Is she always like this?" I asked Jasper looking over the top of her head.

"Even worse," he joked as she slapped his chest.

But her idle chattering was at least keeping me distracted from what was going to happen. Before I knew it we were parked outside a field that had a normal iron gate around it and some steel bleachers on both sides. You could hear whistles and yelling coming from beyond the fence but the team and coaches were blocked from our view by the bathrooms. If I thought I was nervous when I knocked on Jasper's door, it was and iota of what I felt right now.

"Go they're gonna be done soon, unless they got in trouble and have to practice longer than normal. But just go inside and I'm sure you'll know what to do when the time is right," Jasper told me wrapping his arms around Alice who was vibrating with excitement.

"Isn't this romantic Jazz?" she sighed as she smiled at me.

"Well it is only if they do the whole make up right away," he laughed as he kissed her head. It was a bit comical to see him bend almost in half to kiss her.

Giving them a little wave I walked around the bathrooms and walked towards the practice field. When I saw the team in view I tried to keep my heart under control. Now I felt a little stupid and I should've had Jasper and Alice come with me so I wouldn't look so stupid sitting by myself. Looking around I saw some people sitting around on the bleachers. Some were sitting in small groups and others were just sitting there not looking too interested in what was really going on. Taking a deep breath I walked over to the side hopefully able to stay out of the way.

Sitting there I couldn't stop my leg from bouncing like crazy. My heart was beating rapidly and my nerves and stress were on end. Worst case scenario, he cusses me out and makes me feel like I'm not even good enough to be the dirt on his cleats. Best case scenario, we run towards each other and I jump into his arms as he holds me tightly and we go on as if nothing ever happened.

A loud whistle pulled me from my thoughts and I saw the team huddle up and take a knee forming a circle around who I presume was the head coach. He talked to them, but I don't think any one sitting in the stands was able to hear him. Then the team got up and the coaches walked off to the side talking to each other as the guys seemed to be huddling up and getting excited and riled up. Then they were all jumping around and hollering before they let out what I could only describe was a mix off yells, grunts and battle cries. When they separated they all looked to be all smiles.

That's when I got my first look at him. He was smiling and joking with one of his teammates. It looked like he was helping him with something as they stayed in the middle of the field. Most of the team was already gone and a few were hanging around talking to the coaches or some of the other people that were sitting in the stands.

I stood up slowly, and that's when his eyes met mine. It was like everything else melted away and it was like it was just the two of us. My body froze not sure how he would react, but when I saw that he was making his way to me. Before I could even make it a conscious thought I felt my legs move towards him. I started to critique everything about my appearance. My hair was probably a mess from it being slightly windy. I barely had any makeup on at all. All I had on were a pair of shorts and an old _The Who_ t-shirt that I've had for a while and it was pretty worn, but I loved it. The only thing I could be thankful for was that the shorts were short shorts so they helped to show off my butt a bit and made me look better than normal shorts would.

Before I could even think I was standing before Emmett, just half a foot separating us, but he quickly closed that distance taking one more half step. All the worry I had about how I looked, how he would react to me and just everything melted away when his fingers gently grazed over my cheek.

"It's not a dream," he mumbled. "I was worried I was going crazy," he sighed as he looked into my eyes.

"Emmett…" I trailed off wanting to say so much but not sure how or even what to say.

"Rose," he smiled slightly placing his whole hand on my cheek cupping it softly as I leaned into his touch. All the memories I had of how he made me feel with just one touch, could never compare to how it really felt. My heart was beating faster, slower and harder all at once. The huge moths fluttering around my stomach were making me giddy. Even the hot temperature, like a small flame igniting inside my body, heating me up.

"Emmett…I…" I mumbled still not sure what to even say. Before I could even over think it anymore he pulled my face to his crushing our lips. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck burying my hands into his cropped hair. I missed it being longer last time I saw him, but I couldn't complain at all knowing that he was here with me, bruising my lips with his kisses.

Slowly, we pulled away needing oxygen and just stood there leaning our foreheads together. When I opened my eyes I saw his beautiful brown eyes staring back at me just like they did during spring break. But what really had me surprised was that look in his eyes, that look that he gave me those last days of the cruise. That look of love and want that was so familiar in his eyes to me, but yet so unexpected in a moment like now.

"I love you," he told me and now I was the one wondering if I was dreaming. This couldn't be possible and he couldn't be this forgiving. Shaking my head I tried to keep the tears at bay. So many emotions were running through my head and heart. It was just too much to be able to take at once.

"Emmett—" I started but he cut me off.

"I know we have a lot to talk about. And not just to talk about but to work through. But I haven't stopped thinking about you since I got back here. At nights I would dream about you and I would wake up in physical pain because it was just a dream. I don't want that anymore. I want you, just you and me forever. Even if you say no, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you end up with me, because you belong with me Rosie. And I belong with you. You're already right here," he told me taking my hand placing it over his heart, "ever since I met you. And I've tried to live without you and even tried to keep telling myself that you were happy and that's all I wanted so I should be happy too. But I just couldn't do it.

"Hell I even came to see you, but when I saw you laughing and happy with a group of friends I left with my tail between my legs. Mostly, because I was afraid that's what you wanted. You wanted a life away from me, because you never met me or even called me when we docked. I know I'm being selfish to not even give you an option to have a life away from me anymore, but I can't…I just can't…" he trailed off and I could see all the hurt and sadness in his eyes. It made my heart break knowing that I did that to him.

"I'm so sorry," I told him once I was able to find my voice. "That day got crazy, because we had to dash home because my grandma was rushed to the hospital. I was hurrying and a complete mess that morning and when I was being dragged by my dad to get off the boat I was by the railing trying to get my phone out and I dropped it in the water. I should've just came and met you but my mom was a mess, worrying about my grandma, my dad was trying to get us home, Jake was being a pain in the ass and Dexter didn't know what to do because he was worried about mom being so out of it. And, damn it, I'm just so sorry.

"I know, like you said we have a lot to talk about and work through, but I want it all with you. I wanted it since the cruise, I just didn't know it. We could've already had all of this, but shit happened, and I know that's no reason or excuse but—" he effectively silenced me with a kiss and I couldn't hold back the moan as our tongues glided against each other's. Or lips molded together and I cursed the pads he was wearing that made it impossible for me to feel his body fully against mine.

"McCarty, get off my field and get a room," a voice yelled and I looked over to see his coach looking at us.

"Yes, sir," Emmett said smiling and before I knew it I was picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Emmett, put me down," I protested as he ran to the parking lot and he stopped as he opened the door to what I presumed was his truck. He gently sat me down in the passenger seat as he took off his jersey and pad tossing them in the bed of the truck. I couldn't help but smile as I ran my hands down his chest and abs as he stood before me shirtless.

"Like what you see, baby," he smiled wiggling his eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Emmett on the cruise was amazing, but Emmett's body during, or well, before football season was absolute perfection. He took my hands from his body making me pout a bit before he kissed them both gently making me smile again. Then I noticed a simple necklace around his neck. It was a basic black cord with what looked like a basic silver ring hanging from it.

"What's this?" I asked fingering it trying to get a better look at it.

"Oh, ummm…nothing, we can talk about it later," he replied as if he was embarrassed by me noticing it. He took it off sliding it over his head and tried to put it in the glove box, but I snatched it away from him.

"Is this a ring?" I asked confused

"Maybe…" he trailed off.

I looked up at him a bit suspicious as I undid the simple cow hitch knot and saw that the knot itself was covering the small but beautiful diamond.

"Emmett…" I mumbled hearing my voice crack a bit. "What…is this…did you…it's not…" I tried to get all my questions out at once.

He sighed taking the ring from me, "This ring was for you. I was going to give it to you the last day of the cruise. No, it's not an engagement ring, but I figured it could be more of a symbol that we wouldn't be half assing this and just a reminder that I would and will always be there for you. I don't care if you call me just to bitch about a messy roommate or to come and help you with homework. I'm here for it all, and I want to have it all with you. So, even though we both realize there's a hell of a lot we need to discuss, will you accept this ring?"

All I could do was nod. This was it, both of us really making things work out and giving it our all and in it for the long haul. I couldn't help but contain the smile that broke out on my face.

"We have a lot to do," I told him as he got a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yes we do," he replied raking his eyes over my body that made desire well up deep inside of me.

"You know what I mean," I said making his eyes look at mine, so that we could get back on track and not get too distracted…well not yet anyways.

"I know, Rosie, but we have all day and then…" he trailed off smiling and I knew he was thinking about what all night was going to entail, "forever," he finished.

"Forever," I repeated pulling his face to mine as we kissed gently, softly and lovingly. "Do you know what's also forever?" I asked gently scratching my nails against the back of his head.

"What's that?"

"Our love."

"Forever."

"And always?"

"I plan on it," he smiled my smile. And I knew that I made the right decision. It was a bit bumpy getting here, but now that I was here, I wasn't giving this, us up…ever.

* * *

**And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed the journey. **

**I'm going to take a small break from posting anything so I can get a couple chapters written and beta'd so I have a little headstart with the next story I post. Though, I'm not sure what story I should focus on and post. Any ideas or recommendations? Or should I just go with what ever story i shouting the loudest in my head and I just have to write it down.  
**

**For updates on what my next writing adventure is follow me on Twitter. It's the same as my penname. Or if you want to just want more randomness to your life you should follow me as well.  
**

**Have a great weekend everyone and thanks as always for reading,  
**

**~fighter419  
**


End file.
